It's All Coming Back To Me
by fm94
Summary: Lin and Tenzin grew apart because of the death of their child but a secret will be revealed that will turn everything around.
1. Chapter 1

My newest fanfic. Drama and all. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenzin's telephone rang and woke him up. He didn't notice he fell asleep in his office. "Hello? Councilman Tenzin speaking," he said as he answered the phone. "What? I'll be there." He slammed the phone and hurriedly left his office. He was just informed that Lin is now in the delivery room giving birth to their daughter. He got on Oogi and flew himself towards Republic City Hospital. He proceeded to the waiting area and found Kya and Katara talking with the doctor, Doctor Zuzela, who he recognized as the mother of an air acolyte, Pema.

"Mother, where's my daughter?"

Katara and Kya looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Tenzin," Katara said softly. "The baby died."

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said. "The baby's heart stopped beating and we were not able to resuscitate her."

Tenzin backed away. "I don't understand," Tenzin said in disbelief. "The baby was perfectly fine from our last check-up."

"I believe that Ms. Beifong may have undergone some strenuous activities during her pregnancy that led to this condition and might have killed the baby," the doctor explained. "We could do an autopsy—

"No," Tenzin said sternly. "I won't allow you to open up my daughter's body. Does Lin already know about this?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "We informed her and she has been moved to her room." The doctor left and Tenzin headed for Lin's room. He opened the door and found Lin staring up on the wall, her eyes sore from crying. He sat next to her and held her hand. His eyes were sad and he didn't know what to tell her. He was so excited with the pregnancy and everything was prepared for their baby girl. The nursery in the island, the clothes, even the name: Jinora. It was all set for Jinora but when she came, she just let go of life.

"Lin," he whispered. "We'll get through this."

She looked away and sighed, "I don't think I can." She let the tears fell and a knock came from the door. Katara went in.

"Would you like to see the baby?"

Tenzin nodded and the tiny angel was brought to them, wrapped in a white blanket. Tenzin cradled the dead baby in his arms and cried. "She's so beautiful."

Lin was biting her lip, trying to suppress the tears to no avail and held Tenzin's head. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's all my fault."

Katara took the baby from Tenzin's arms and left the couple alone. "We'll just have to try harder," Tenzin said. "And we'll be extra careful. It's not your fault. I love you despite all this, Lin."

* * *

Doctor Zuzela hurriedly left the hospital with a baby girl in her arms, unnoticed by anyone. She went to her car where her daughter, Pema's sister, Aneko was waiting.

"What took you so long mother?" Aneko asked.

"Beifong took longer than usual but no worries," Zuzela waved her hand. "I switched the babies just fine. They don't suspect a thing. Now go."

Aneko started the engine. "Tenzin will surely leave Beifong," Zuzela said. "He was devastated with the loss of their child and I'm sure he'll blame Beifong for it."

"And Pema will have her prince charming just as she wanted," Aneko said slyly. "It's our lucky night I found a dead baby in the hospital that no one cared for, or else our plan would never happen."

"Yes," Zuzela said. "Kill the baby and never leave a trace."

"What?" Aneko stared at her mother in surprise. "Kill it?"

"It's the only way," Zuzela insisted. "Now do your job."

"Yes, of course," Aneko said with a trembling voice. She drove off and left her mother in the hospital's parking lot. Zuzela returned back inside as soon as Aneko left. Little did they know the doctor's sister, Ziltana, who was planning to visit Zuzela, saw her wicked did; she also overheard everything Zuzela and Aneko said while inside her car parked just next to Zuzela's. She immediately followed Aneko to an orphanage and witnessed everything.

"I couldn't kill you," Aneko told the baby. "I just can't." She left the baby outside the orphanage and left at once. Once the coast was clear, Ziltana approached the basket that contained the child.

"Oh you poor child," Ziltana said. "I'll take care of you in Yu Dao and I'll name you Sora, my little songbird."

* * *

The baby was buried under Lin and Tenzin's favourite tree on the island. The ceremony was simple as the couple said their goodbyes to the child. Tenzin cried but Lin didn't even shed a single tear. The couple stayed longer than anyone on the burial site. Tenzin held Lin's hand and kissed it.

"We'll try again, won't we?"

Lin removed her hand from Tenzin's grip and said, "I don't know. I need to get back to the headquarters. This place is depressing."

Lin left Tenzin and headed to their room to put on their uniform. She needs to escape this burden she's carrying and her job is the perfect distraction for her. Weeks passed and Lin stopped talking with Tenzin about having kids. She noticed how he was spending his time with the air acolyte Pema and she completely ignored it.

One night, just before they were about to sleep, Tenzin opened the idea of trying for another baby. "Lin," he said as he kissed her neck. "Let's try for another one."

Lin felt offended by Tenzin's actions because he seemed to move on with the loss of their child. "No," she replied. "I can't believe you forgot about Jinora that easily." She moved away from Tenzin and got up. "I think I'll sleep back in my apartment."

"Lin you can't run from this," Tenzin said. "You need to face this like an earthbender. You need to face this head on."

"I can't!" Lin snapped. "I can't face this head on! She's my baby and she…"

"Say it," Tenzin said. "You need to tell yourself that she's dead because if you won't—

"I can't."

"Say it, Lin," Tenzin said sternly.

"She's dead!" Lin yelled at him. "She's dead because of me. She died because I was careless and I don't want that to happen again."

Lin broke down and cried in front of Tenzin. "I just…I need to get away from this. I need to get away from the hopeful looks you give me, Tenzin, because I can't experience that again."

"I love you," Tenzin said softly.

"That won't change my mind. I'm taking Oogi."

Lin left and since that night, she became more and more distant from Tenzin. She gathered her belongings and transferred them all back to her apartment and Tenzin seemed a stranger to her. He tried his best to talk her out of her misery but she already submitted herself to the grip of her demanding job. Jinora was never forgotten by Tenzin and Lin chose to erase her from her memory to ease the pain.

* * *

"Sora, you're an earthbender!" Grandpa Viho exclaimed. Sora is now three years old and is living with Grandma Ziltana and her husband Grandpa Viho in their little farm in Yu Dao.

"Who's my little baby?" Grandma Ziltana asked the child.

"Me," little Sora said. "Gram-gram, I want to wee wee."

Sora lighted Ziltana's and Viho's life and turned it into a very exciting and challenging life. Ziltana never regretted picking Sora from that orphanage. Even though they were poor, they were happy with each others' company. Ziltana and Viho of course knew the true identity of Sora's parents but their love for the child blinded them. Sora was so precious and Ziltana, knowing what Lin Beifong knows, surely knows that Lin won't believe her.

The old couple watched their adopted bend some rocks from and felt proud. "I will teach her everything I know," Viho said. "She's our little badgermole."

* * *

Six years since the "death" of their child, Lin became chief of police and Tenzin got married to the air acolyte, Pema. Lin didn't attend the wedding of course and felt angry with Tenzin and herself for simply allowing Tenzin to walk out of her life. She received a letter from Tenzin that day, an invitation actually, to a party in honor of the birth of his first child with Pema. She opened the envelope and her heart sunk as she read the name of the baby: Jinora.

A knock came to the door and Saikhan poked his head. "Tenzin's here." Lin nodded and Tenzin went inside her office.

"Lin, I was wondering if you received—

Smack! Lin slapped him so hard with a slap fuelled by anger and frustration. "How dare you use her name! Get out of my office!"

"Lin let me explain—

"Get out!" she yelled at him. The anger in her eyes caused him to flinch and leave.

* * *

Ziltana and Viho arrived at the island with six year-old Sora who was beaming with her green eyes and cute smile.

"Aunt Ziltana," Aneko greeted. "Uncle Viho, come meet Pema's daughter, Jinora."

"Hello Aneko," Ziltana replied. "I want you to also meet our adopted child, Sora."

"Oh," Aneko flinched. "I didn't know you had an adopted. Hello Sora, I'm Aunt Aneko."

"Hello," Sora replied. "I heard you have a baby."

Aneko chuckled at Sora's innocence and she led them to the living room where Pema was nursing the baby. When she saw Sora, her eyes immediately widened. "Who is she Aunt Ziltana?"

"Our adopted," Ziltana replied. Tenzin arrived and rushed to Pema. "Our little badgermole." Tenzin turned his head and looked at Sora at the sound of Ziltana's voice.

"Why hello there," Tenzin said. Sora hid behind Ziltana's skirt and Tenzin smiled at her. "Don't be shy. Here," Tenzin said as he handed her a piece of candy. "May I know your name?"

Sora looked at her parents and Viho nodded in approval. "Sora," she said.

"Hello Sora, I'm Uncle Tenzin and this is, I believe, your Aunt Pema. This is Jinora," Tenzin showed her the baby girl who was fast asleep.

"She's cute," Sora said and hugged Viho's leg.

"Yes she is," Tenzin said softly. He couldn't take his eyes off Sora and Pema noticed this which somehow, made her jealous. This was the start of Pema's hatred for the child. Whenever Ziltana visits the island, she brings along Sora and Tenzin somehow looks forward for Sora's visit.

* * *

Sora is now sixteen years old and an earthbender trained in the Earth Kingdom tradition. Viho has moved to Republic City to work and has been staying in the Air Temple Island. Sora took an entrance exam for the University of Republic City for her studies in the science of Biology. The Yu Dao postman stopped in front of their farm and called out her name.

"Sora, here's a letter for you from your Grandfather."

Sora went out of their house to get the letter from the postman. "Thank you very much, sir." She gingerly opened the letter and read the Viho's letter.

_My dearest Sora,_

_How is your earthbending, my little badgermole? I received the letter from the university and I enclosed it in this letter. Congratulations! You really made it. I already talked to your Aunt Pema and Uncle Tenzin and they told me that you can stay here on the island for your studies. I'm looking forward to seeing you next month and I am so proud of you._

_With love,  
Grandpa Viho_

"Grandma! Tiva! I passed!" Sora squealed as she went in the house. Tiva, another adopter of Grandma Ziltana who is twelve years old hugged her.

"Sora you are now officially in college!" Tiva exclaimed.

Ziltana wiped a tear from her eye. "I am so proud of you, my little badgermole."

"Grandma, it's not a matter worth crying," she said as she wiped Ziltana's eyes.

Those were tears of joy and sadness. Ziltana knew the day would leave the nest. Sora is now bound for Republic City.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED THEM.** Even though it's my midterms week, I will still update this within this week because I was really not expecting these reviews. So just comment all your thoughts be as guests or fanfic members.** THANK YOU. SALAMAT. GRACIAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2!**

* * *

Sora will now be leaving in a few days and she was busy packing her clothes. The University of Republic City has no official uniform so she packed all of her casual clothes her bag can hold. She was carefully stuffing her necessities in her bag and her books that meant something to her. Ziltana entered her room and sat on a chair beside her bed.

"Time flies so quickly," she said. "It just seems yesterday you entered our lives, Sora."

She stuffed the last of her things in her bag. "I know, Gram-Gram. I'm really excited to study in Republic City but I also don't want to leave."

Ziltana rose and stood in front of Sora. "Adjustment is not easy but it is possible. Just think of that dream you really want to achieve." She lifted Sora's chin. "I know you'll make us more proud. You are an amazing kid."

Sora's tears fell down her cheek and she said, "Do you think they regret it? My parents—do you think they regret throwing me away?"

Ziltana shook her head. "No, no, no, don't think of them that way," she replied. "Your parents didn't throw you away."

"Then why am I here with you?"

"I see…"

"No—I mean—I didn't mean to say that it's—I love it here Gram but—

"You just want to know why you were out of that orphanage that night?"

Sora nodded. "I'm just curious why…" she waved her hand. "Never mind. I don't need them anyway."

"Don't say that," Ziltana frowned at Sora. 'If only you knew what your disappearance had caused,' Ziltana thought.

"Just forget about this Gram-Gram."

Ziltana nodded and handed Sora an envelope. "Here. For your needs." Sora opened the envelope and peeked inside it. Her eyes widened in amazement. "That's five thousand yuans."

"But Gram-Gram this is from your savings."

"Oh, you need it more than I do." She pushed the envelope firmly into Sora's palms. "Really, Sora, take it."

"Thank you so much, Gram-Gram," she said and bowed before her grandmother.

"I'll miss you my little badgermole."

"I'll miss you too, Gram-Gram."

* * *

"Goodbye Sora," Tiva said as she waved her hand. "See you in a year!"

"Bye Tiva. Take care of Gram-Gram for me."

"Write to us okay?" Tiva said as she approached Sora by the train window.

"Of course." She kissed Tiva goodbye and the train sounded. The train took off bound for Republic City. Sora was nervous and excited. This is it: the first step towards her dream of being a marine biologist. She was excited to see her cousins, step cousins as what Pema really emphasizes, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and baby Rohan. It was a good time to go to Republic Ciry as the last of the Equalists have been captured by the Metalbending cops under the leadership of the newly reinstated Chief Lin Beifong. She never met the woman officially but has seen her up close in one of the celebrations on Air Temple Island where Sora served drinks.

She'll meet Aunt Pema again, not to mention her cold and cruel mother Zuzela who was the complete opposite of her sister Ziltana and never misses to give Sora that awful scowl when she visits the island, and of course Pema's older sister Aneko who's nice to her and sometimes gives her money. Of course, Aneko was the reason why Sora's still alive. Sora dozed off as she waited for Republic City to appear behind the mountain ranges.

The train sounded and the bells clanged prompting Sora to wake up. They have arrived and Sora gathered her belongings. She felt her body purse under her shirt to make sure the money Grandma Ziltana gave her was still there. She got off the train and into the busy Subway, and made her way up to the main atrium of the train station and sat at the waiting area. Grandpa Viho said he'll pick her up but she was surprised to see it was Tenzin who tapped her shoulder.

"Sora," he said. "You've grown up so much."

"Uncle Tenzin," she said, startled. "It's good to see you. I thought Grandpa Viho would be the one to fetch me?"

"He couldn't come," Tenzin said as he picked up one of Sora's bags. "So I volunteered to pick you up. Come, Oogi's waiting."

Tenzin led her out of the busy train station and they got on the furry flying mammal. They arrived at the island some thirty minutes later and Sora was flocked by the airbenders.

"Sora, I heard you'll be staying here on the island," Ikki was the first to speak. "Will you play with us? Huh? Huh? And then we'll build earth castles with some earth unicorns. That would be so fun."

"Uh, sure Ikki," she replied as she gathered her bags.

"Sora, will you teach me biology?" Jinora asked.

"Sure, I'll teach you."

Meelo climbed on top of her and she stumbled at his weight plus the weight of the bags. "Ouch, Meelo. I'm not a sky bison."

"Fly, fly!" Meelo ranted whil tugging her ears.

"Kids that's enough," Tenzin finally said. "Sora needs rest."

Sora smiled at them and stood up. She carried her bags to the room Tenzin led her. She set her bags down and sat on her bed.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Tenzin said.

"Thanks, Uncle."

"For what?"

"For welcoming me in your home," Sora smiled. "I don't even know how to repay you."

"Just do well in your studies."

And with that Tenzin left her alone for her to settle all her things and change.

* * *

"So, Sora what's your course choice?"

"Um, well, I chose to study biology. Uncle," she replied as she ate her rice.

"And what good will that do for your future?" Pema asked. "You need to study something that will actually help you get a nice high-paying job."

Sora frowned. "Well, it's what I love to do. I'm actually pursuing to study further into the marine sciences to study organisms under a certain phylum."

"I think Sora has the right to study whatever it is she wants to study," Tenzin said. "After all she'll be the one studying."

Pema didn't answer her husband but instead helped herself with the food she prepared. Grandpa Viho entered the dining room and Sora rose to hug him.

"Sora, I missed you so much," he said as he let loose of his tight embrace.

"I miss you too," she replied and sat back to her place. Viho did the same and served himself with some food.

"Oh, before I forget. Here," he handed an envelope to Sora containing her enrolment fees and some money for it.

"Grandpa," Sora said with sad eyes. "My tuition fees are a bit high."

"Oh we'll get through it."

"I can work part time to help you pay for it," she suggested.

"No," Viho said sternly. "I will pay for your schooling."

"Letting me pay a part of it won't make you a bad parent," she said in a raised voice. "I can work and study at the same time."

Viho shook his head. "Absolutely not; you are here to study and I as a parent—

"Hmm!" She pursed her lips and scowled at Viho. Tenzin was surprised to see her scowl and he flinched a little as her green eyes became so familiar. "You are impossible."

"And you are stubborn just like your mo—…." Viho paused and sighed. "Alright, fine. But if your studies become compromised you will leave the paying to me."

"Deal," Sora said and grinned at Viho.

"I know someone who you can work for," Tenzin said.

"You don't need to help her, dear," Pema interjected. "You already opened our home to her."

"Pema, I want to."

Sora felt uneasy witnessing Pema and Tenzin argue because of her. Pema rose and left the room and Sora will surely hear Pema rant about it later.

"Sora are you interested?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course."

"Meet me at the pier after your enrolment tomorrow at five o'clock."

"Thank you very much, Uncle."

* * *

"I really don't see why you brought me here," Lin Beifong said as she rapidly tapped her foot. They were standing at the pier waiting for Sora. "She's late and you expect me to hire her? You didn't even bothered to ask if I needed an assistant."

"Patience, Lin," Tenzin calmly said. "She'll be here."

From the distance, Sora was running toward them. "I…am so…sorry," she panted. "Ouch…my sides…I need to breathe," she said. "'Cause you know…lactic acid will accumulate."

"Calm down Sora, there's no need to rush," Tenzin calmly said. "Lin, this is Sora, your newest assistant."

Lin looked at Sora intently, reading her appearance inch by inch. She stopped at her green eyes. She'd seen them before, her eyes wandered to her pale skin and Lin thought that this kid might be from the Earth Kingdom; her nose was long like Tenzin's and her lips were….now, why would it be like hers?

"Are you from the Earth Kingdom, kid?"

Sora shifted her gaze. "Maybe. I mean I'm an earthbender."

"What do you mean "maybe"?"

Sora opened her mouth but Tenzin spoke before she could utter the words in her mind. "Lin, Sora is adopted."

Lin looked down as if embarrassed. "Oh…I…um, I didn't mean to …what I mean is that I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sora said.

"So how old are you?" Lin asked.

"Sixteen."

"When's your birthday?"

"I don't know when's my birthday," she said softly. "Grandma only said she picked me up from that orphanage sixteen years ago on the 15th of March."

Tenzin and Lin felt uneasy when she mentioned the date. "Oh I see," Lin said. "It's the same day Ji- never mind. It's getting dark, why don't we discuss this over dinner at Kuang's?"

"Sora, you can go with her," Tenzin said. "I have some things to finish in the office. You two have fun."

"Alright. Come, follow me."

* * *

Sora sat across Lin at their table in the fancy restaurant. She felt very underdressed and she bit her lip as she looked at the expensive food on the menu. 'Man, this lady's rich,' she thought.

"What'll you have?" Lin asked. She looked up and then back to her menu. The waiter seemed impatient.

"Um, I'll have this beef salpicao and steamed rice."

"Drinks?" Lin asked again.

The waiter promoted a new product to them, "Ma'am we have this new strawberry drink—

"I'm allergic," they both said in unison.

The two of them were surprised to hear that from each other. "I'll just have some lemonade," Sora said.

"Okay," Lin said. "I'll have this stuffed clams and a nice glass of naicha. That would be all."

The waiter bowed and left them. Sora avoided eye contact with Lin and the Chief of Police studied her closely. "You know I think I've seen you before."

Sora looked at her. "I once served some drinks in an occasion on Air Temple Island."

"Maybe," Lin replied. "So what will you be taking up?"

"Biology miss-I mean Chief."

Lin nodded and shifted in her seat. "I'm sorry if I offended you a while back. I didn't know."

Sora smiled weakly. "It's fine. People usually make that mistake every time."

"So let's talk about your work then. Do you have your class schedule?"

Sora opened her bag and got the sheet of paper bearing her class schedule. "Yes, chief. Here." She handed it to Lin and she examined it.

"It says here your classes end at four on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; and you get off at three during Thursdays and Tuesdays." Sora simply nodded. "So can you go directly to the headquarters after your classes and work until eight?"

"Sure."

"And don't worry you'll just do some filing of case reports. I'll orient you tomorrow. Is it okay?"

Sora smiled widely and Lin can't help but smile back. "Absolutely, Chief."

"And in return I'll pay, say, fifty percent of your school fees plus 300 yuans a week?"

Sora's eyes widened. She didn't expect to receive such a big payment from Lin Beifong and now her tuition is being reduced to fifty percent plus a 300-yuan allowance every week.

"Wow, thank you very much, Chief. It really means a lot…"

"Don't mention it kid." Lin smiled at her. "And you seem to be a nice and responsible young kid with a dream and I'm just glad I could help."

"I'll do my best in my work and my studies, Chief. This…this is a really good opportunity and I won't disappoint you."

After their dinner that night, Lin drove Sora to the City Hall where Tenzin was waiting for them with Oogi. Tenzin and Sora took off moments later and Lin couldn't help but smile to herself. Just after one dinner, Lin grew fond of Sora and somehow felt an attachment and connection to the teenager and somehow her nostalgia towards her "dead" child went away.

* * *

**So guys what do you think? I know it's more focused on Sora but we'll get to her parents later. REVIEW PLEASE. THINK OF THEM AS PC POWER SOURCE, WITHOUT THEM I CAN'T UPDATE IN MY PC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's part 3 guys of my drama fic. It's a bit shorter than the previous chapters. ENJOY YOURSELVES MY LOVES!**

* * *

Sora got up early as usual, even after sleeping very late. It was a habit developed after living her whole life in their small farm in Yu Dao. She feeds the chickens, and then takes the goats to pasture to graze, but in her new home, there are no chickens to feed, no goats to pasture and no Grandma or Tiva to kiss when she wakes up. She immediately washed her face and changed her clothes, and then went to the kitchen to give Aunt Pema any help she needs. When she reached the kitchen however, Pema was not alone. Her mother, Zuzela was sipping tea while conversing with Pema and Tenzin.

"Good morning," Sora greeted them with a smile.

"I didn't know you're here," Zuzela said with an irritated tone. "I thought you were supposed to be in Yu Dao with Ziltana?"

"Um," Sora started.

"It's too early to start with an "um" Sora," Zuzela said.

"I'll be studying in the university," Sora said softly.

"And I offered her my home," Tenzin said sternly. "She's welcome here as long as I say so."

Zuzela chuckled and sipped her tea. "Well, be careful with the strangers you welcome in your home, Tenzin. You never know what their capable of; especially," she looked at Sora from head to toe. "Those who you think are kind and well bred."

Sora felt embarrassed and hurt with Zuzela's statement. It was obvious that Zuzela was never fond of her. Zuzela despises Sora because she once spilled a drink on her clothes during one of the parties on the island where Sora served drinks. Sora was slapped by Zuzela after she spilt the drink and that was when Zuzela officially declared her hatred for the girl, along with her daughter, Pema.

"So what will you be taking up?" Zuzela asked.

"Biology," she simply answered.

"And I guess you would want to be a doctor like me?"

"No," Sora replied. "I don't want to be a greedy doctor like someone I know."

"You watch your mouth," Zuzela snapped at Sora's sudden display of stubbornness. Her Beifong personality really surfaces when she is being provoked and when she is, she never backs down.

"Truth bites," Sora said simply and then turns her back to the old lady to get a basket for some tomatoes.

"You're pathetic," Zuzela spat.

"That's enough, Zuzela," Tenzin said. "I don't want to witness a catfight at this time of day. Can't we just have some peace and quiet when the two of you meet?"

"If only this girl knows how to respect," Zuzela said. Sora turned around and Tenzin looked at her intently. A moment of silence fell upon them and Pema waited nervously for what Tenzin might say. Luckily, the phone in the kitchen rang and Tenzin got up to pick it up.

"Sora, it's for you," Tenzin later said. "It's Lin."

Sora strode towards the phone and answered it. Tenzin left the kitchen and Zuzela spoke to Pema when Sora was done talking to Lin and left them alone in the kitchen.

"That girl is making my wrinkles pop out," Zuzela said.

"I don't even know why Tenzin is so fond of her," Pema replied. "It seems that she somehow reminds Tenzin of someone."

"Who? Like Beifong?"

"Mother!"

"What?" Zuzela asked. "I'm just saying. She does resemble Beifong a little. If Aneko didn't say she actually killed the child, I'd say Sora could be their kid."

"That's impossible," Pema said sternly and shook her head. "Their kid is dead and Aneko made sure of it."

* * *

A knock came on Lin's door.

"Enter."

Sora peeked before she entered and stood in front of Lin's desk, looking quite surprised why she was summoned as early as 8 in the morning. Her duty hours begin at 4 during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; and at 3 during Tuesdays and Thursdays. Lin looked up at her with heavy bags under her eyes. She was at the headquarters since midnight.

"Take a seat," Lin said to which Sora obliged. She carefully placed her bag on her lap and stared at Lin with her bright emerald eyes and unconsciously pouted her lower lip. "You might be wondering why I called you at this time of day."

"Just a little," she responded.

"I just need some help with these paper works," Lin referred to a stack of papers on her desk. "And I'm already too tired to finish all of these so you will do half of this stack. Is that fine?"

Sora nodded. "What will I write on them?"

"You just need to check these boxes on the first page and leave the signature to me." She indicated boxes needed to be checked and handed an estimated half of the stack to Sora. "You can work on that table by the corner."

Sora carried the papers to the indicated table and got her pen. She then started her task and they worked the task at hand in complete silence. They finished around noon and Lin stretched her arms and yawned. "I think I'll call it a night," Lin said jokingly. She glanced over to Sora and said, "You are awfully quiet this morning. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Sora answered. "It's just…I just had a bad start today."

"Oh? How so?"

Sora didn't know if it would be safe to tell the Chief of Police regarding her "Zuzela Problem" but she decided it wouldn't hurt if she just tell Lin a bit of their encounter earlier. "Aunt Pema's mom is on the island."

Lin chuckled. "Zuzela? That mean doctor who scowls at everyone?" Sora was shocked at how Lin reacted. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised."

"You know her?"

"I once became her patient and trust me, I don't want to be under her therapeutic care again," Lin said with a hint of sarcasm attached to her words.

"But she's an obstetrics-gynecologist? How come you became her patient?"

Lin waved a hand. "Let's not talk about my personal life, kid."

"Sorry," Sora said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. Now let's grab some lunch, I'm starving."

* * *

Lin and Sora walked to a nearby restaurant to grab some food when Lin met an old friend who turns out to be the annoying brother of Tenzin, Bumi.

"Linny? Is that you?" Bumi called out as he crossed the street.

"I didn't know you're here," was Lin's lazy response. She raised an eyebrow at Bumi and he gave her a tight hug.

"I missed you, too," Bumi grinned before laying his eyes on Sora. "Oh sweet Roku! You two look like twins!"

"Ignore him," Lin told Sora. "Bumi, this is my assistant, Sora."

"I hope she's not being so demanding," Bumi said. Sora simply smiled. 'Why in the world do people usually say I look like Lin Beifong?' she thought.

"Well, Sora and I are about to grab some lunch, wanna come with us?" Lin asked.

"Why don't you come to the island? Mom and Kya are here too," Bumi told her. "They actually planned this surprise visit."

"Kya's here?" Lin asked in surprise. "Well it would be nice to see them waterbenders again. It's been three months since I last saw them."

"Well then come on board my ship," Bumi invited. Lin and Sora followed Bumi to the pier and boarded the United Forces ship with Bumi and sailed to the island.

* * *

"Lin," Kya greeted her and kissed her cheek. "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise, Kya," Lin replied. "How's it going in the North Pole?"

"Oh the usual," Kya said. "Healing and bending here and there…and who is this?" Kya asked her as she laid her eyes on Sora.

"My assistant, Sora," Lin answered. "She's actually somehow related to Pema." She looked at Sora. "Am I right?"

Sora cleared her throat, "Well, not directly. I'm an adopted of her aunt, Ziltana."

"I see," Kya smiled. "Well you look like Linny here. If I don't know better, I could say you're her daughter." Lin's expression changed and she shook her head. "I'm sorry," Kya said softly.

"Let's not bring back the past, Kya," Lin said. "So what's cooking?"

"Follow me to the kitchen. Mother's whipping up something special."

Lin and Sora followed Kya to the kitchen. Katara was busy preparing five-flavour soup and was talking softly to Pema and her mother. She accidentally glanced at Lin and Sora and her eyes widened in amazement.

"Lin!" Katara said in amazement and put down the ladle. She hugged Lin and looked at Sora. "You must be Sora. Tenzin told me about you."

"Yes, Master Katara," Sora bowed. "It's such an honor to meet you."

"You look so…familiar," Katara said softly. "Just so familiar."

Sora simply looked at Katara and smiled at the old lady. "It's…it's my first time to see you."

Katara smiled back at the teenager and went back to her cooking. Pema and Zuzela exchanged looks but kept quiet. Pema then decided to let Sora help with the preparation so she told Sora to set the table by the pavilion near the tree where Lin and Tenzin's "daughter" was buried. Sora complied to the task and brought the plates out and laid them on the table. After she finished, she spotted Tenzin meditating a few meters away. She tiptoed her way back but was noticed by Tenzin.

"Sora," Tenzin called. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure, Uncle."

"Your grandmother called just a few minutes after you left," Tenzin said.

"Oh, really? Did she tell you why?"

"Yes. She said she will be coming here," Tenzin replied. Sora wondered. It's just been a few days after she left Yu Dao. "I actually told her you're now working for Lin."

"Why would she be coming here?" Sora asked more to herself than to Tenzin.

"She really didn't say her plan but she did mention that she wanted to talk to Lin about something important," Tenzin answered her anyway. "_Very_ important, she said."

* * *

**So another cliffhanger my babies! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I might forget to update after I return form Boracay. Expect an update by Saturday on both fics, Because I Said So and this one, and on Wednesday after I get back from Bora, an update and possibly the finale to the Portal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to the awesome people who reviewed Chapter 3, I decided to update earlier, and also because I was just informed I would be out of town next saturday because I will be going on a field work in Bohol. I won't be able to update this story until august 28 or 29 because of the field work but don't worry, I'll try my best to update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tenzin's whole family sat around the table with Lin Beifong and Sora, who was personally invited by Katara and Kya to dine with them that afternoon. Katara was really intrigued with the teenager who seems to be the spitting image of Lin.

"Sora," Katara begun. "How are you related to Pema again?"

Sora wiped her mouth before she answered, "Well, Aunt Pema's aunt, Grandma Ziltana, adopted me."

Katara and Kya nodded at her response so Kya asked her, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she replied.

"And your birthday?"

Sora looked down and set down her chopsticks, "Um, Grandma didn't know when exactly I was born. She only mentioned the date she got me."

Katara frowned. "I'm sorry. When did she…

"March 15th," Sora replied without letting Katara finish her question. She felt her face fell warm with every question they asked her. She wasn't actually used to being the center of attention around such famous people.

"That's…very coincidental," Katara said softly. Lin looked at Tenzin who was also staring at her. Whenever Lin hears the date, the memories come rushing to her head. It was painful and it felt like she was forced to relive the moments of that fateful day over and over again.

"Mother, you never mentioned why you visited us," Tenzin said, trying to steer away the conversation. Sora was grateful and Lin was just relieved Tenzin changed the topic.

"I just want to see my youngest son and his family," Katara replied. "And to visit…" she looked at Lin and Tenzin. Pema and Zuzela looked like they received some really bad news. Katara still didn't forget the other Jinora and although she was already buried in the memories of Lin and Tenzin, Katara still wanted to visit the grave every year.

"Who are you going to visit Gran-Gran?" Jinora asked. "You always say that every year you come here."

"A relative," Katara answered. She frowned at Tenzin because at the age of ten, Jinora should've known her namesake.

"So, Aunt Katara, how are things in the South Pole?" Lin suddenly asked from her place. "I heard you just celebrated the Festival of the Southern Lights."

"Oh yes," Katara said. "It's too bad you weren't able to join us, Lin. I told Tenzin to invite you but it seems he forgot about it." Pema had a scowl on her face and Tenzin looked at his wife nervously.

"I did not forget, she just didn't come with us," Tenzin said. Kya and Bumi laughed from their side of the table. "What is it with you two?"

"Nothing," Bumi tried to suppress a giggle. "Kya and I just remembered that time where we forgot to wait for you two on Ember Island. You had to stay in Uncle Zuko's house for three days and…" Kya's laughter drowned Bumi's words.

"Lin and Tenzin…well…since they did not have cash to sustain them, they worked at this play," Kya laughed. "And then Tenzin…" Lin remembered that trip. She was seventeen and Tenzin was eighteen. The two of them were left behind on the island and they worked at a local play with the Ember Island Players where Tenzin was forced to portray the role of Toph.

"He portrayed Toph and released the famous sonic wave," Lin continued. "He was forced to play that role because the actor had sore throat and this guy," she pointed at Tenzin. "Can yell big time." Bumi banged his fist on the table and Sora couldn't help but snigger. The whole table laughed including the kids who got the joke except for Pema and Zuzela. Pema felt a pang of jealousy while Zuzela felt for her daughter. Pema did not have those kinds of memories with her husband and did not have the special bond with his siblings and mother like Lin has.

"And I had to wear that ridiculous headband Aunt Toph used to wear," Tenzin added, smiling from ear to ear. Pema couldn't take it anymore so she called Sora to help her refill the food. When they reached the kitchen, Pema directed her anger towards Sora.

"Why must you support everything Lin has to say?" Pema asked. "You are not part of this family, Sora."

Sora backed away and continued to refill the soup. "I didn't present myself to them. They invited me," was Sora's response. "Why are you so cold to me, anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Sora snapped. "Every time I come here, you act so cold and harsh towards me."

"Maybe because of your face," Pema said. "You. You…you look like Lin Beifong and I don't like her and I don't like you."

"After all she's done for your family?" Sora asked her. "After she sacrificed her bending?"

"It's just bending—

"Because you don't understand what we benders feel," Sora retorted. "You are the most selfish person I know Aunt Pema. You act as if I did something wrong to you. Uncle Tenzin accepts me and he's kind to me, even your kids are nice to me. I'm just glad they didn't inherit your bad behaviour."

Sora walked out of the kitchen with the bowl filled with soup and headed towards the pavilion. They were all having a good time, unaware of the confrontation that happened in the kitchen. Sora set down the bowl and sat in her seat next to Lin.

"That took you long enough," Lin told her. "Is something wrong?" Sora shook her head and ate the remaining of her food. After the hearty lunch, Lin was already very tired so she said her goodbyes to Katara, Kya and Bumi. She asked Sora to accompany her to her apartment for some paper works she would like Sora to bring home with her back to the island. When they reached the apartment, Lin handed the papers needed to be worked on and went to the kitchen. Lin's apartment was neat and spacious for a single person to live in. When Lin came back, she had a bottle of soju and two shot glasses.

"Do you drink?" she asked and Sora shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not setting a bad example for you. It wouldn't hurt if you drink a glass or two."

"I don't drink soju," she said. "I find it very alcoholic."

"Good for you," Lin said as she poured herself of the drink. "You know, it's customary for another person to pour soju for yourself. But I always violate that custom. I live alone."

"Why didn't you marry?" Sora asked. "I mean, you…you are pretty. Why didn't you settle down?"

"Busy job," Lin answered. "And I was scared." She drank another glass, and then another, and then another. Sora was shocked how fast Lin was able to consume already half of the bottle.

"Woah there," Sora said in concern. "That's…that's a lot." Lin laughed loudly. She's already drunk and she was trying her best to keep her eyes open.

"You know, she would be at the same age like you right now," Lin said softly. Sora has no idea what she's talking about so she just went with the flow.

"Who?"

"My daughter," Lin said. "Jinora should be sixteen by now if she didn't...hic! If she didn't die."

"Jinora?" Sora asked in surprise. "But she's just ten."

"The _other_ Jinora," Lin snapped. "The one buried under that stupid tree." Her words were starting to slur but Sora was still able to hear them clearly. "Mine and Tenzin's child. She died and she…" Lin cupped Sora's face and started to cry. "She was born on the 15th of March as well."

"I…I'm sorry," Sora said softly as she held Lin's hand. Lin took another swig of soju and let out a slight hiccup.

"You know what's more painful?" Lin asked her and Sora shook her head. "I actually got to hear her cry that day and poof! She…she just…_died_ and then Tenzin left me for that stupid Pema and I now alone. _All alone_."

"Chief I think you're so drunk," Sora said as she helped Lin to stand up. "You need to sleep." Lin stood up and was still able to manage to bend her armor off of her which somehow impressed Sora.

"I wish she was you," Lin whispered to Sora as they walked over to her bedroom. "I wish you were Jinora. When I saw you that day…" Lin hiccupped again. "I actually thought…but then I remembered she's already dead." Lin laughed drunkenly.

"Sure, chief," Sora said and laid her on her bed. Lin was asleep as soon as her body made contact with the covers. Sora tucked her in bed and whispered to her before she left, "Sure mom."

* * *

Sora arrived on the island just in time to receive a phone call from Grandma Ziltana. She hurriedly took the phone from Tenzin.

"Hello?"

"Honey, it's so good to hear your voice," Ziltana said. "How are things there?"

Sora cleared her throat. "Well, I already have a job."

"Yes," Ziltana replied. "So I've heard…and I hear you are working for Lin Beifong."

"Speaking of her," Sora said. "What is it that you want to talk to her about? Uncle Tenzin mentioned that you told him it's very important."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Hello? Grandma?"

"Uh, forget about that," Ziltana's voice came. "I won't push through going there."

"Oh," Sora said, disappointed.

"It's been so good to hear your voice, Sora. Do good in your studies and good luck! Goodbye now."

"Goodbye," Sora said and put the receiver back in its place. She looked at Tenzin quite differently now and avoided making eye contact. Tenzin noticed this and asked her, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," Sora replied. Tenzin sighed and looked at her intently, studying her face.

"You really do look like Lin," Tenzin whispered. Tenzin looked at her again and held her shoulder. "Did Lin tell you anything?" Pema entered the room and scowled at Sora, although, Sora and Tenzin didn't notice her presence.

Sora nodded. "She told me about your daughter with her."

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"And?" Pema asked loudly.

"Nothing else," Sora lied. "She was drunk because she took too much soju and don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"Oh," Pema said softly. She turned to Tenzin and said, "Aneko's here."

"Good," Tenzin said and headed out of the room.

* * *

Zuzela, Pema and Aneko were sipping tea in Zuzela's room. It was already midnight and the children were already asleep.

"I see Sora's grown into a young, beautiful lady," Aneko said.

"I can't stand that girl," Zuzela spat. "I don't know how you do it, Aneko but Sora is just not the kind of girl I want to have around."

"Oh mother," Aneko exclaimed. "She's kind and nice. You just need to look at her better side."

Pema's face became serious. "Aneko, did you really kill the child?"

Aneko grew nervous and tried to hide it. "Y-yes. I did. What makes you think I didn't?"

"Sora," Pema simply answered. "She is the spitting image of Lin Beifong and she has this special bond with Tenzin."

"Pema's right," Zuzela agreed. "I mean, have you seen her lately? She has the same green eyes Lin has, she's an earthbender and she is stubborn just like the element she bends." Aneko grew worried. What if Sora is the child she left outside of that orphanage?

"Coincidence I think," Aneko replied. "Look, I did a very wrong thing in the past and I don't want to relive it. I…did something to an innocent child, Mother, just so Pema can have her happy ever after. Don't remind me again of what I did."

'I have to find out the truth of Sora's real identity,' Aneko thought.

"I'm just saying," Zuzela said. "And not to mention, Ziltana found her exactly on March 15th, the day Beifong gave birth."

"The kid's dead," Aneko said sternly. What she heard from Zuzela made her nervous. _Very_ nervous.

* * *

**REVIEW and PM me if you want to suggest some things. Suggestions will be thoroughly thought of course but they're welcome. Until the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people. Now, I know I said I'll be able to update my story on September 1 but my good Kuya Chito emailed me this file just this morning and I was able to update.**

***Thank you, Kuya for the email. Subong ko lang na receive sang email mo. Mwah!**

**He was able to email just one story because he couldn't find where I saved the others and I don't want to tell him where they are since I have a lot of secrets. So without further ado, CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

Two weeks have passed after Lin's drunken confession about her daughter and Sora has been awkward to her. She's been noticing Sora's meaningful stares and one afternoon, she confronted Sora after catching one of her meaningful looks.

"If there's something you want to tell me," Lin begun. "You better spit it out, Sora."

"What?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

"These past weeks you've been looking at me like I killed someone," Lin said. "What's the matter?"

Sora looked down on the files she's been finishing and looked back at Lin. "It's just…when you were drunk you kind of said something."

"Such as?"

"Your kid," Sora finally said. "The one that…uh, died."

Lin nodded and shook her head. "And what do you think about it?"

"I think that…you really are a strong woman," Sora said. "Getting over something like that."

"You're lying," Lin said. "What is it that you _really_ want to tell me or ask me about?"

Sora bit her lip and was somehow a little bit scared of Lin's tone. "Why…why didn't you fight for Uncle Tenzin?"

Lin huffed. "It's ancient history, kid. But I'll tell you why. In life, you lose things and you gain things. I gained a child but lost it afterwards; and in the same manner, I gained a man and lost one. I let him go because if I kept on fighting for him just to keep him, I'm going to choke and he'll be choked too."

"So, you decided to let him go without even trying to fight for him?" Sora asked.

"You're a biology major, right?" Lin asked and Sora nodded. "Well, life isn't an experiment you do in a laboratory. You've got to be decisive."

"I know but if the past scientists decided not to make experiments, they would not have known facts about life," Sora debated. "You could've tried if you would be able to try to save your relationship, just as some doctors tried if they could save a life." She's got a point, Lin thought. A very good point and Lin stared at Sora for a moment.

"True," Lin finally said. "But…damn, you are right. I admit it, you really are smart but it's already in the past and it happened. I'm still thankful though that I didn't fight for him. I wouldn't have reached what I am now and he wouldn't have those airbenders with him."

"You could've had those airbenders with him," Sora said softly.

"Let's forget about this," Lin said. "And focus more on our work."

"That would be better," Sora replied. "I'm sorry if I…pried about your personal life."

"No harm done," Lin answered back. A knock sounded at the door and Tenzin went in looking troubled.

"Lin, we have some major emergency at the City Hall," he said immediately.

"Sora, can you bring these files in the storage room?" Lin asked as she handed the files and a key to her. "Just file them there while Tenzin and I will talk."

"Sure, chief," Sora rose from her seat and took the files from Lin and left the two adults to talk. She headed to the storage room and found it already opened. She pushed the door and went in and started filing. As she crossed the aisle, she stumbled.

"Ow!" She looked at the files and they were all drenched in red liquid. Her hands, her torso were also drenched. She felt afraid and checked her body for injuries. There was none so she stood up and looked at the thing she stumbled upon. She trembled in fear when she saw an officer who she recognized as Jin, was lying on the floor, his throat slit, his eyes empty and his body in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh god," she said as she scampered out of the room and headed towards Lin's office. When she reached the office, she stood at the doorway looking shocked and pale and just looked at the adults who were talking. Lin and Tenzin looked at her and their eyes widened in shock seeing her clothes and hands were covered in blood.

"Sora, what happened?" Lin asked.

"I lived in a farm," Sora said in a very shaky voice. "I lived in a farm my whole life…and-and we butchered some animals and there's blood all over the place but…I-I never knew humans hold that much blood in their body…that-that was too much blood…"

"Sora," Lin cupped her face. "Sora, look at me." She looked straight into Lin's eyes and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Sora, what happened?"

"J-Jin, he's…he's dead!" Sora stuttered. "I-I saw him l-lying on the floor. Somebody killed him!"

"Calm down," Tenzin said in a soothing voice. "You are in shock. I need you to stay calm."

"Tenzin, this isn't good," Lin told him. "A guard has been killed in the city hall and another one in here in the same manner; I'd say the killer is in this building."

"What makes you think so?"

"Sora did you feel the body?" Lin asked.

"Y-yes, it's still warm," Sora replied.

"That makes me think so, Tenzin," Lin said. "Sora, I want you to change your clothes." Lin rummaged her locker and got a white tunic and black pants. "This may fit you. You can change in here," Lin said as she led Sora in her office's bathroom.

Sora immediately washed and changed and a few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom in the clothes Lin gave. The pants and tunic were a bit loose since she's a bit smaller than Lin. The three of them headed out towards the lobby of the headquarters where the cops were sitting, unaware of what happened.

"Saikhan," Lin called out. "I need you to do a lockdown."

"What for?"

"There's a killer in the building," Lin whispered. "Officer Jin has been found dead in the stockroom and a guard has been killed in the city hall."

"What?! Right away, Chief."

"Oh, and Saikhan, I need you to send some officers to roam the building. They need to be extra careful."

"Okay," Saikhan replied. He immediately went in the control room and locked down the building. A siren sounded and the officers went to Lin.

"What's the matter, Chief?" the officers asked.

"I need you to roam the building. There's a killer on the loose," Lin said calmly. "Our comrade, Officer Jin, has been found dead in the stock room."

"There's no need for that, Beifong," a sly voice sounded from a dark hallway. A moment later, the Lieutenant, who recently escaped prison, was standing with his two kali sticks in the opening. "I just want you to release my men and Hiroshi Sato, before I press this button here on my controller and blow up the entire headquarters…including the air nomad's island."

"You are desperate," Lin retorted. "Drop your weapons and you won't get hurt. You are outnumbered."

"In number, yes," the Lieutenant shot back. "But you're outnumbered by my bombs."

"Enough of this," Lin spat. "Drop your weapons!"

The Lieutenant laughed humourlessly. "I don't think so. I think it's time to see Republic City in—

All of them in the room did not know what happened. The Lieutenant was lying on the floor, his head bleeding and the controller was thrown off from his hand. Sora was breathing rapidly in an earthbending stance. She just knocked the Lieutenant with a boulder from the only earthen wall in the headquarters.

"Get that controller and search the city for the bombs," Lin ordered her men. "Sora are you alright?"

"I-I think," Sora said softly as her vision blackened and she fell unconscious, unaware of what happened next in her surroundings.

* * *

"Sora? Sora!" a distant voice called. "Wake up, sweetie."

Grandpa Viho's face came into focus and she opened her eyes fully. She's back in the island and Lin and Tenzin were looking at her anxiously.

"You alright, kid?" Lin asked.

She nodded in response and held her head. "My head hurts. What happened?"

"You bent a boulder at the Lieutenant straight to the head and saved us all, that's what happened," Lin smiled at her. "That was real brave kid. Real brave."

"I did?" Sora asked in surprise. "I did."

"I'm so proud of you my little badgermole," Grandpa Viho said as he pulled her in a hug. "I called your grandmother and she said she'll be coming over."

"I thought she wasn't gonna push through? Sora asked.

"Something changed her mind," Viho replied. "She said she needed to talk to someone."

Sora knew who this someone is but she just nodded. She doesn't know why Ziltana needs to talk to Lin but she kept her questions to herself. "When will she be coming here?"

"In three weeks maybe. She did not say," Viho replied. "Maybe she misses you already. She'll just be staying for a few days since she can't leave Tiva and the farm that long."

"Oh," Sora said. "I miss them too."

* * *

It's been two weeks since the incident in the headquarters and Sora had stopped having awful nightmares. She was already fine with sleep but still, the fear of finding a dead body in the stockroom haunts her. She has been avoiding the stockroom for weeks and Lin somehow also avoided sending her there. But this time, Lin decided that the files stacked in her office were already overwhelming as they were higher.

"Sora, can you bring these files to the stockroom?" Lin asked.

"Uh, sure," Sora replied trying to sound normal. Little did she know that Lin had her bare feet planted on the metal floor and felt her heartbeat go faster. When Sora left the room, she followed her to the stockroom.

Sora had been staring at the stockroom's door for already ten minutes, not moving a single muscle and having a worried look on her face. She breathed deeply, holding the files firmly in her hands and just staring at the door. A minute passed and she still did not budge and Lin grew worried so she started to speak.

"You know," Lin said and startle Sora. "It's okay to get in there."

Sora looked at Lin for a moment before saying, "I'm scared."

"It's alright."

"Why did you follow me?" Sora asked.

Lin walked to her and stood beside her. "I knew something was wrong when you left my office. I got heartbeat checkers in these feet."

Sora bit her lip and breathed deeply again. "I don't know if I can handle it."

"There is no dead body in there," Lin said. "You've got to conquer your fear or you can't live your life to the fullest."

"I-I don't know," Sora stammered.

"Here," Lin said as she offered her left hand and arm. "Take my hand and we'll go in there together. You can hold onto my arm until you feel okay."

Sora took Lin's offer and grabbed on tight. "Why…why are you so being nice to me?"

"You're a friend," Lin said. "Now, shall we?"

"I'm having second thoughts," Sora said. Lin led her to the door. "Really, Chief, I think we should do it some other time."

"Sora, I'm going to be in there with you and I'll stay with you until you feel better again," Lin said. "I won't leave you. I promise. You can lean on me."

Sora nodded and followed Lin, holding on to her arm tightly. When they were inside, Lin felt Sora's heartbeat race and this somehow worried her. Sora's eyes were tightly shut.

"Open your eyes," Lin whispered. "It's okay."

Sora slowly obliged and looked at Lin and then at her surroundings. Her heartbeat slowly normalized and she sighed. Her fear of the room lessened every minute they stood there. Lin smiled at Sora and hugged her. Sora was surprised at the gesture and loosened her grip of Lin's arm and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Chief."

"Feeling better now?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, a lot better."

When they pulled away from each other, Lin smiled at Sora. "Now let's get these files in their places."

They filed the documents together and Sora felt closer to Lin and her fear ebbing away.

* * *

Aneko sat in her clinic and scribbled furiously at some documents needed to be worked on. Her mind then unconsciously wandered to what Zuzela said about Sora weeks ago. Was Sora really somehow, miraculously the child she left at the orphanage? She was shaken out of her thoughts when the nurse knocked on her door.

"Doctor, a woman is here to see you."

"Who?"

"She said her name's Ziltana and that she's your aunt," the nurse informed her.

"Let her in."

Ziltana walked in her office and sat in front of her desk.

"Aunt Ziltana, what a surprise," Aneko said. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Yes," Ziltana answered. "I want to talk to you about that night Lin Beifong gave birth."

"What?" Aneko asked in surprise. "Mother was her doctor, not me. I had nothing to do with her birth."

"Let's not play dumb, Aneko," Ziltana said. "You and I both know what really happened that night. You were part of every single thing that happened that night."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aneko said.

Ziltana looked at her with questioning eyes. "Tell me, Aneko, how do you sleep at night? How do you shut your conscience and forget everything you did to that innocent child?"

"Auntie, I didn't mean to do it," Aneko finally said. "I-I made a wrong thing so that my sister will be happy."

"You can still set it right," Ziltana said. "I took Sora from that orphanage and we can help her now. She has the right to know her true parents."

"What if I'll be put to jail?"

"Why didn't you kill her that night?" Ziltana asked her and avoided her question. "Why Aneko?"

She fell silent and avoided making eye contact with the older woman. She could not kill the child and she regrets everything she did. "I couldn't kill her. She's a human and there's life in her."

"Exactly," Ziltana said. "She has life in her. But without knowing her real parents, do you think she can live life to the fullest?"

"No."

"Help me set our family's mistakes right," Ziltana said. "Please, Aneko."

After a few moments of thinking hard, Aneko nodded. "I will."

"Then let's give Lin Beifong some good news."

* * *

**DUN DUN! I'll update the next chapter on september 1. REVIEW MY LOVES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got the day off from the field work so I thought I should just update this fic seeing that Saturday is still so far away. I empathize with you guys :D**

**Chapter 6 everybody! To all those who reviewed, thank you so much. You can PM me if you want. Just don't ask me stupid things like what's my favorite color or such questions. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why do you seem so happy today?"

"Eh?" Sora snapped back to reality. "Oh shoot!" She rubbed her forehead as she noticed the P's are filed under T and the other mistakes she made while daydreaming. Lin laughed at her and shook her head.

"You remind me of Tenzin," Lin chuckled. "Are you sure it's Pema who you're related to? It seems you're more related to Tenzin. He does that sometimes."

"Does what?"

"Daydream and still keeps on working and ends up messing things up," Lin informed her. "You're both a bit serious and alike in some ways."

Sora shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not serious. I'm funny."

"Sure, kid," Lin laughed.

"Really," she insisted. "I just don't show this kind of creative talent every day." She started to rearrange the files again and Lin observed her. Her pout, the way she bites her lip when she's working and when she huffs out hair is somehow a combination of hers and Tenzin's habits when they work. She shakes off her observations and looked back at her paper.

The next hour went smoothly as Sora became more alert and when 8 o'clock came, Lin rose from her seat and said, "Sora, it's already 8 and I'm going home. You should, too."

"I lost track of time," she replied. "I've been sitting here for hours, my legs fell asleep."

"What a big problem," Lin said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey I didn't know sarcasm was in your vocabulary," Sora smirked.

"It is," Lin shot back. "Now if you want to spend the night here, just sit there and stare at me."

Sora shook her head, "Nah. No thanks, Chief. My Grandma's arriving from Yu Dao." She rose and gathered her things and went out of the headquarters with Lin. They walked towards the pier talking casually about Sora's relationship with her grandmother and things about Sora's foster family. When they reached the plank to Tenzin's boat, Lin bid her goodnight.

"Goodnight kid," Lin said. "Don't let the witch keep you up tonight."

"Sure chief," Sora replied.

"See you tomorrow."

"Okay."

The boat silently sailed across Yue Bay to Air Temple Island and when they reached the docks, an angry Pema was waiting for her at the docks.

"How dare you show up here," Pema pointed a finger at her.

"What are you talking about?" Sora snapped back at her.

"Don't pretend you didn't do anything wrong, you sly little rat," Pema raised her voice. "What's this?" Pema showed her a bunch of yuans rolled and secured with a band. "Where did you steal this from?"

"That's my own personal money," Sora retorted. "That's my whole week's pay from Chief Beifong."

"Really? My mother lost 300 yuans as well just yesterday. Let's see who Tenzin'll believe." Pema smiled slyly, victory gleaming in her eyes. At last, Sora will be kicked out of the island for good.

"I didn't steal anything," Sora insisted. Pema went back to the temple and Sora followed her. When they arrived inside, Grandma Ziltana was not there but Zuzela and Tenzin.

"Sora," Tenzin begun. "Where did you get this money?"

"That's the money Chief Beifong gave me for my whole week's salary," Sora said calmly. "I swear."

"But you see, Zuzela here lost 300 yuans as well," Tenzin explained. "Are you sure you did not get this from her room?"

"I didn't steal anything," Sora insisted. "And I wouldn't have the tiniest urge to steal that woman of anything she was able to touch."

"You watch your mouth," Zuzela yelled at her. "You're pathetic."

"Look, Tenzin," Pema said. "I think it would be best if Sora will not stay here anymore…to prevent conflict within _our_ family."

Sora opened her mouth in surprise and began to argue, "What? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Tenzin thought hard and looked at Sora, "Pack your bags, Sora. It would be for the best."

"But—

"You heard my husband," Pema said sternly. "Get your filthy clothes out of this island."

Sora bit her trembling lip as a tear trickled down her face. She left and headed to her room. She packed her belongings silently. Where would she go?

* * *

"Who is it?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"This better be important," Lin said as she opened the door. "Sora, what are you doing here?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Sora said softly. "I couldn't think of anywhere else."

"Come in," Lin ushered her to the living room. "What happened?"

"Uncle Tenzin kicked me out," Sora said. "Pema and her witch of a mother accused me of stealing money. I'm really sorry, Chief, if I disturbed you."

"It's okay kid," Lin held her shoulder. "You can stay here. I have an extra room and I could use some company."

"Thank you so much," Sora sobbed. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't mention it."

Lin led her to her spare room and gave her clean bed sheets, blankets and pillows. Sora arranged her things in the closet and made her bed. "I'll make some tea," Lin said and Sora nodded. She felt safe in Lin's apartment, she felt secure in Lin's presence and her feeling of sadness, rejection and hurt ebbed away as Lin comforted her in a way she couldn't explain.

"You know, life's not all sunshine and rainbows," Lin said. "It beats you up into a pulp. But hey, that's fine because that's its role. But when people start to beat you up, you've got to stand up for yourself and earthbend a fucking-excuse the language- boulder up in their faces because they don't have the right. They don't have the same privilege life has because they're humans like you."

"It's just that, Pema sort of…I just respect her," Sora reasoned.

"Respect? Never have respect for a sly bitch like Pema and her mother," Lin said sternly. "I just don't act all Toph Beifong around her because she's the wife of my friend and she's a non-bender but you have no idea how much I want to punch her in the face."

"You think I should fight back?"

"Weren't you listening? Fight back not physically but answer her back and put her in her place. She doesn't own you," Lin looked at her in the eyes. "Give that bitch a fight!"

Sora nodded. She didn't know Lin has this hatred for the woman but then she thinks what Tenzin and Pema did to Lin, she'd be furious too.

"Thanks for the advice, Chief."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Well that was a nice lunch," Lin told Sora as she wiped her mouth. "You should get used to this kind of setting, Sora. I don't cook much so Kuang's would be our dining place most of the time."

Sora's eyes widened and she offered to showcase her culinary skills. "I can cook. Grandma taught me how."

Lin raised a questioning eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "And not to mention authentic Earth Kingdom dish. She even taught me how to make komodo chicken."

Lin nodded. "Okay then, Chef. You can cook dinner and I cook breakfast but lunch would be Kuang's."

"Alright," Sora smiled. "Thanks for taking me in, Chief."

"Don't mention it, Sora."

The door at the restaurant opened and the two people Lin and Sora don't want to see at the moment went in and unconsciously sat next to their table.

"Lin," Pema pretended to be surprised. "I didn't know you're here."

"Me neither," Lin returned the gesture. Sora looked down at her lap, avoiding the gaze of Pema and Tenzin.

"I'm so surprised you took her in," Pema said.

"I'm surprised you kicked her out, Tenzin," Lin said ignoring Pema's taunts. "You know, of all people, I really would have thought you would look at both sides of the story and being a councilman at that. I also even thought that being an Air Nomad, you would not have turned your back to a sixteen-year old teenager to leave your household and head who knows where just so you could please your selfish wife and her crazy mother."

"Chief, I think we should leave," Sora said nervously.

"No, I think I would like to hear what Tenzin has to say."

"Lin, don't make a scene here," Tenzin said.

"Yup, same old Tenzin," Lin snapped. "The same evade and escape technique. Let's go, Sora. We wouldn't want to throw up what we just ate now, do we?"

Sora nodded and followed Lin to the counter where Lin paid the expenses for their lunch leaving Tenzin in a state of guilt. Lin knew very well how to provoke Tenzin and to make him feel guilty. What he did to Sora was out of line even if he'll say that it was his home where Sora was staying. Lin felt so disgusted with Tenzin's actions and somehow brought back old feelings of disappointment for the airbender.

* * *

Ziltana and Aneko stood at the headquarters, waiting patiently for Lin's arrival. It was already decided by the two that whatever happens, Lin must know the truth. Aneko wanted to redeem herself for what she has done just so Pema could have the man she desired by sacrificing Lin and Tenzin's relationship and the life of their daughter who they believe died. Guilt swelled up inside Aneko as she thought about the way Sora was treated by the society and of their family because of what she and Zuzela did. She couldn't take it anymore and this guilt has to go. She didn't inform Zuzela of their plan and prayed to the spirits that Lin and Tenzin would forgive her. She also prayed that Aang and Toph would forgive her for the cruel deed she has done to an innocent child.

"I'm so nervous, Auntie," Aneko whispered. "What if she metalbends me out of her office when she learns the truth?"

Ziltana held her niece's hands tightly and said, "Would you rather be metalbent out of her office or live a life of guilt and self-hatred?"

"I want to be free of this guilt Auntie," Aneko replied. "Even how hard I tried to forget what I did, Sora's cries still wake me up in the middle of the night."

"After we tell her the truth," Ziltana said. "Everything will be okay for Sora and her parents. I just feel bad, though, that there is a very big possibility that you will be included in paying for the crimes Pema and Zuzela intended as you took part of it."

"I'm ready to face everything," Aneko stated. "I can't take it anymore."

They stopped talking as they saw Lin walking in the headquarters. Aneko did not waste any more time and approached the Chief of Police.

"Chief Beifong?" Aneko said. "I'm Doctor Aneko, so you still remember me?"

"Your Doctor Zuzela's daughter, right?"

"Yes. This is my Aunt Ziltana."

"Sora's grandmother," Lin said. "She's staying with me now."

Worry filled Ziltana's face as she heard what Lin said. "Why?"

"It's better if she would be the one to tell you," Lin told her. "Do you need anything?"

"We just wanted to talk to you," Ziltana said. "Privately."

"Very well," Lin said. "Follow me." She led them to her office and they sat in front of her desk. Lin shut the door and locked it to give them the privacy they needed. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"You daughter," Aneko went straight to the point.

"If you want to inform me the cause of her death," Lin said softly. "Just take it up with Tenzin."

"Why would we want to inform you of her death when she's still alive?" Ziltana asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked in disbelief. She rose from her seat and stared at the two women.

"Lin," Ziltana said calmly. "Sora's your daughter."

"What?!"

* * *

**I feel bad giving you that cliffhanger but my eyes are just too tired and I miss sleep so much. I still have three more days of field work and it's already 11:50 pm here. So I wish you all a goodnight and I look forward to see your reviews in the morning. REVIEW and do not disappoint me(Ozai mode).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because you asked for it. I don't want to keep you waiting and hey, a free time is a nice time to write something. By the way there's a quote said by Lin from a favorite film of mine. It's a Filipino film called No Other Woman and it had some killer quotes. So here's CHAPTER 7! ENJOY!**

* * *

"What?!"

"Sora is your daughter, Lin," Ziltana repeated.

"My daughter is dead," Lin raised her voice. "She died when she was born."

"She didn't die," Aneko joined in. "She never died."

"How dare you talk to me about my daughter?! Get out!" Lin pointed at the door but Ziltana and Aneko did not move.

"You need to believe us," Aneko said. "Mother switched the babies."

Lin eyes welled up in tears and her emotions swirled inside her. "Just get out of my office," she said, her voice thick and shaky. "What you're saying is a lie because my daughter died sixteen years ago and you have no idea what you just did. Do you really have to remind me that my baby died because of my carelessness? Do you have to bring bad memories that haunt me every night? She's dead. I held her in my arms, I actually held my lifeless baby in my arms. Get out of my office or I will have to force you."

"Zuzela switched the babies," Ziltana said. "She switched your baby with a dead one. I saw her that night I went to visit her."

"How do I know what you're saying is true?"

"I know you can feel my heartbeat, Lin," Ziltana said calmly. "Aneko was supposed to kill Sora that night but she couldn't. She can't. I followed her to the orphanage where she left Sora and I picked her up and decided to take care of her."

"I'm so sorry, Lin," Aneko sobbed. "I never meant to take your baby away from you. Please, forgive me. I only did it because I love my sister and my mother made me do it."

Lin felt their heartbeats and knew they were telling the truth. She nodded and tears streamed down her face. She immediately wiped them when a Sora's voice sounded and a knock came out.

"Chief?"

Lin bent the metal to unlock the door and Sora came in looking surprised to see Ziltana and Aneko sitting in front of Lin.

"Grandma," Sora gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"There's something you should know," Ziltana said as she approached her slowly. "Sora, do you remember how you always ask me how you ended up with us?"

"How could I forget?" Sora replied. "I always wanted to know who my parents are." Sora looked at Lin who was looking at her with widened eyes and tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Is everything alright? Why is Chief Beifong crying?"

"Well, Sora, I've decided that you should know by now," Ziltana said softly. "I've kept you waiting for so long." Sora's eyes widened in shock. Could this be really happening? Will she really know who they are?

"Who…who are they?"

"I'm your mother," Lin said. Sora backed away from them slowly as Lin tried to approach her.

"No…your daughter…you said your daughter died," Sora stammered. "You can't…"

"I am," Lin said again. "Sora, it's me."

"Why?" Sora's tears began to fall. "Why did you leave me there? Don't you dare come any closer!" Sora turned around and left the room.

"Sora, wait!" Lin chased her down the hall and out of the headquarters. Sora ran to Lin's apartment with Lin chasing her down. As she got to her room, she broke down crying on her bed. Lin arrived afterwards.

"Are we done running?" Lin asked.

"Go away," Sora sobbed. "Just leave me alone like you left me before."

"Sora, this is my apartment," Lin said softly. "And I didn't leave you."

Sora looked up, her eyes red and she scowled at Lin. "Why did I end up there?"

Lin sat on her bed and placed an arm around her shoulder. She kissed her forehead and stared at her. "Sora, your grandmother told me that you were switched at birth."

"Who…did such a cruel thing?"

"Zuzela," Lin answered her. "You have no idea how furious I am right now but I want to fix this relationship first. I'll deal with them later."

"Them?"

Lin nodded. "Including Pema. You're more important, Sora." She pulled Sora in a hug and was relieved when Sora put her arms around her too. "You've grown so much."

"Chief?"

"Yes?"

"Does that mean that Uncle Tenzin's my father?" Sora asked as she wiped her tears.

"Yes."

Sora's brows furrowed and she bit her lip. She doesn't understand if she should be happy hearing that Tenzin's her father or feel bad that he is. He kicked her out and that's something so hard to forgive. She's happy to know, though, that Lin's her mother. Fury and bitterness filled her when she learned that Zuzela and Pema wanted her to be disposed. "Chief?"

"You can call me "mom" now," Lin smiled at her daughter.

"Mom, then. Will you tell my father that I'm alive?" Sora looked at her mother intently waiting for her reply.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

Sora shrugged her shoulder at the thought of Tenzin knowing. "No…maybe, I don't know. I kind of despise him right now."

"I don't blame you," Lin replied. "I can't even forgive him for what he's done sixteen years ago."

"What did he do?"

"He…just gave up on me, I guess," she sighed. "Forgot about us...forgot about you. It was hard."

"But you got over him, right?"

Lin avoided Sora's gaze and for a moment, she contemplated on her feelings for Tenzin. After what he did to Sora, her anger escalated to hatred but then, there's always a thin line between hatred and love.

"I got over him, alright," she stated. "And he did too, that's for sure."

"But you didn't give that bitch a fight just like what you told me," Sora started to debate. "Mom, the more I think of what Pema and her mother did to me, the more I want for Uncle Tenzin to be with you. I know he kicked me out but I also think that their relationship is not healthy and his real happiness is with you."

"You're too young to know that, honey. Your father made a choice and it had an effect on me but it had a greater effect for the world, too. He had airbenders which he couldn't have with me since, it seems, my genes are more dominant than his. You're the evidence."

"Are you…happy that I'm here?"

"You have no idea, Sora." She tucked Sora's hair behind her ear. "I'm just…I just feel bad about not being there when you were young; not being able to change your diapers, or give you a bath, or sing you a lullaby to sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Sora shook her head and pulled herself from her mother's grip. "I always pictured you, my parents, as selfish and heartless people who were bad enough to leave me outside of that orphanage on a freezing night. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she comforted Sora and pulled her back in again. "I completely understand. I love you so much to be angry with you."

Sora rested her head on Lin's shoulder and closed her eyes. At last, she's home with her mother.

* * *

"Lin?"

"Come in."

Tenzin walked in her office and she did not even bother to look at him as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you about Sora," he said.

"Go on."

"Look, what I did back there was irrational," he started. "I wasn't thinking clearly and I would like to take her back in."

"No," she spat.

"Lin, she' my ward."

"You kicked her out, remember?" Lin looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Because it was what dear Pema wants you to do. Look at you, Tenzin. You're slowly becoming her lap dog."

Tenzin was offended by Lin's words and he scowled at her. "Lin, don't you dare talk to me like you know about what happens on that island. You have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Sure, Tenzin. Come on, have a seat. Talk to me about how happy you feel with your marriage." Sarcasm was overflowing with her words as she ushered him to the seat in front of her chair.

"Why should I? You're completely out of it."

Lin laughed humourlessly. "Ha! You're telling me that now? Come on, Tenzin. Spill it. Don't be ashamed. You weren't even ashamed when you spilled details about how our relationship was failing to sweet, caring and amiable Pema."

"This is exactly the reason why she's better—

"Than me?" she cut him off. Temper was rising in her. "Oh yes. She is, isn't she?"

"Yes," he said.

"True," Lin shot back. "She's better than me…in the kitchen, in cleaning your huge temple and scraping off dirt from the carpet. But I doubt it if she's better than me in bed." Lin smirked at Tenzin as she pressed his buttons. He immediately turned red and clenched his teeth at what Lin said.

"Don't talk to her like that you—

"Slut? Snake? Bitch? You can call me anything you want, Tenzin. But I'll never become a boring, pathetic housewife. Now get the hell out of my office and my decision is final: Sora'll be staying with me no matter what you say." And for the cherry that topped her sundae of taunts, she smiled sweetly at Tenzin as he rose from his seat. "Have a nice day."

"I don't regret marrying her," Tenzin told her as he opened the metal door and stepped out.

"I'm sure you don't," she retorted. "And I'm a ten-ton flying bison with twelve feet and I talk lemur language." Tenzin stared at he and she simply flicked her hand as she shut the door in his face without a warning, to which he nearly stumbled back.

* * *

"Sora!" Tenzin called her as he saw her enter the headquarters. "I'm taking you back in."

"I'd rather not," she snapped at him. "I'm completely happy with mo-Chief Beifong."

"Sora, if something happens to you, Lin wouldn't be there to help you since she's busy with her work." Tenzin tapped her shoulder. "I felt bad kicking you out. You're my responsibility."

"I'm sure you do but Chief Beifong's treating me well in her apartment. If you want, you can take it up with her."

"I already did and she didn't agree with me."

"You have my answer then," Sora removed his hand from her shoulder. "See you around, Councilman."

"Sora, why do you need to be so stubborn?" Tenzin rubbed his temple. "Has Lin gotten into you?"

"Look, I don't want to stay in a place where people hate me. Yeah, sure your kids are excluded but Pema and her mother are cruel," Sora explained. "How can you let them do that to me? They accused me of doing something I didn't do and instead of being impartial, you sided with Pema because she's your wife and I'm just that parasite that lives in your island."

"Sora…I'm sorry."

"They're just empty words. Chief Beifong was right about you. Evade and escape, just like a real airbender."

Sora walked away from him and then entered the hallway to Lin's office. Sora and Lin didn't notice he was looking at them in the hallway from his place. He noticed something was up between the two when Lin kissed Sora's forehead as she pulled her in a hug. Something's going on and he'll find it out.

* * *

**I know a lot of you expected Lin to be angry but we'll get to that later. She's a clever woman and for a spoiler: She'll drive Pema crazy. *evil laugh* So REVIEW! Good night :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's already September 1 here in the Philippines so here's my newest update. I can't update my other stories because of my very busy schedule and I have a very bad news. I don't know when I can update my fics because I just received my midterm grades and I didn't do quite well so I need to rev up my game and study harder. So that means that my fanfic writing "career" will have to be put on hold. I can't compromise my studies and I also need my scholarship. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to update my fics after this semester. I'm so sorry guys. ENJOY!**

* * *

Tenzin sat at the kitchen sipping his early morning tea. His head was still not clear even after his early morning meditation because of his fight with Lin. Their exchange of words brought back memories when he decided to tell her that he was breaking up with her years ago and it turned out that Lin was the one to tell him it was over.

"_So how was your day?"_

"_Fine," Lin lazily replied. "Yours?"_

"_Maybe not," he told her flatly. Silence ensued their dinner at Lin's apartment and Tenzin shifted in his seat._

"_You seem nervous," Lin stated flatly. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"_

"_I'm tired, Lin," he said. "I'm tired of waiting for you." Lin looked at him with full attention and set down her chopsticks. He knows that another fight would surface after Lin's gesture._

"_Tenzin, I just lost a child. What do you expect?"_

"_I lost her too. I did," he started to raise his voice. "But I moved on. I moved on, Lin, and you should too. I'm tired of waiting for you to be ready to try again because I know, you will never be."_

"_Then leave!" she yelled. "You want to have children? Leave! I'm not holding you down. You want to go have some little rascals with your little acolyte, go for it. I'm not stopping you."_

"_Look, I don't want to fight anymore, okay? I just want us to be happy again," he lowered his voice in high hopes that she'll lower her temper as well. Lin looked at him and rose from her seat and took his plate and hers. "I'm not yet finished," he said._

"_Yes you are. You are finished and we are finished. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with an impatient and demanding man like you." Her voice was stern. She saw it coming and so she said the words she never wanted to say for her pride's sake. "I don't need you to live, Tenzin."_

"_We can still fix this," he said, his voice pleading. Lin shook her head and left the kitchen and he followed her. "Are you going to run away from this again? Huh?"_

"_I just need time," she snapped. "Time to recover, time to heal just like the time you needed when your father died. That's all I need and you can't give me that?"_

"_You killed our baby!"_

"_Fuck you!" she slapped him hard. "You worthless liar! Fuck you! You tell me that now after you told me months ago that you love me despite all these. I never forgot, Tenzin and now you yell to my face that I killed our baby? Fuck you!"_

"_I'm sorry-_

"_Get out!"_

"_No," he said sternly. "I want us to…end this in good terms."_

"_You really are shameless, Tenzin. After you kiss that Pema acolyte, after accusing me of killing our baby, you want us to end this in good term?"_

"_I didn't kiss anyone," he tried to deny._

"_Liar. Get out of my house and get out of my life and you better do it now or else I will have to force you out."_

_Tenzin walked to the door with sad eyes looking at Lin. "I love you, Lin."_

"_After what you said tonight, I have a very hard time believing that." _

_After Tenzin left that night, he didn't talk to her in six years, not until he went to the headquarters to ask Lin if she got the invitation where their small talk also did not end well._

"Tenzin."

He was back in the kitchen and saw Pema looking at him with a smile on her face. "Yes?"

"You look lost in your thoughts, dear," she said sweetly. "Is everything okay?"

He scratched his forehead and ran his hand down his face. He smiled at Pema and pulled her in a short kiss. "Everything's fine, dear. I'm just caught up at work." The kisses he shared with Pema were sweet, short-lived and simple unlike those he shared with Lin years ago. Their kisses were intense, passionate and longing that usually led them getting to bed unplanned. After hearing Lin say that she's better than Pema in bed, he can't stop comparing everything between Pema and Lin. The woman was a real lioness in bed while his wife is a sitting turtle duck. Lin gave him explosive orgasms and Pema…well, he needs to work it out himself.

"So how did your talk with Lin go yesterday?" Pema asked.

"Not quite how I expected it to be," he replied. "We ended up saying words we didn't mean…although I think she meant every word she said about me…about us." Pema furrowed her brows and crossed her arms to her chest.

"After all these years, she's still bitter about your break up?"

"Just forget it, Pema," Tenzin said softly. "You don't want to feel bad this early in the morning."

"Okay," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think I'll cook some breakfast."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," he said as he rose from his seat. "I'll just prepare for work."

"I love you," she called out after him.

"I love you too," he replied. 'Are you even sure about that, Tenzin?' he heard Lin's voice at the back of his head. Of course he means it, or at least that's what he thinks. He should not have gone arguing with Lin about Sora's well being. He should have taken her answer and left but then again, Tenzin instinctively answered her back just like how he did whenever he fights with Lin.

'That was very foolish of me,' he thought. 'You don't love her Tenzin. You don't love…you love her very much after all these years.' Tenzin shook his head as he opened their bedroom. 'That's for sure.' What does it matter? She doesn't love you anymore, Tenzin. She doesn't feel the same way anymore.

* * *

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, sunshine," Lin smiled at her daughter who was rubbing her eyes and groggily walking towards the kitchen counter. She sat down in front of Lin and her mother gave her a kiss on her head.

"Can I go to your office later? The university will not be open until a week."

"Sure," Lin replied. "Did Tenzin talk to you about living back there on the island?"

"Yup, and don't worry mom, I said no."

Lin sighed and turned to the eggs she's cooking. After the eggs were cooked, she set them on a plate and placed them in front of Sora. "Here you go, miss."

"Thanks," Sora replied. "Mom, did you and Tenzin quarrel yesterday?"

"It's not much of a quarrel," Lin said. "I prefer to call it as a friendly exchange of bitter words."

"What did you talk about?"

Lin hesitated for a moment and decided that Sora is old enough to know about her issues with the airbender. "You…and a bit of history...actually mostly of history."

"And?"

"I kicked him out of my office," Lin said. "He didn't say much actually. Just a few yeses and nos; it was no big deal."

Sora raised an eyebrow and ate some of her eggs. Lin was staring at her so she looked back up and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I just like looking at you eating your eggs," Lin replied. "I'm just so happy you're back with me."

Sora simply smiled at Lin and continued eating her eggs.

* * *

Tenzin waited impatiently outside Lin's office and when she arrived, she immediately gave him a scowl. She opened the door to her office without talking to him and went inside. He followed afterwards.

"What?" she asked abruptly after he sat down.

"Lin, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday," he said. "And…what I said yesterday was foolish. She's not better than you. You are two completely different women and-

"I get it," she cut him off. "Now leave me alone. I don't want to see your face this early."

"Look, I owe you and my family's life and I want to have the kind of friendship we had years ago. What I said yesterday was out of line and I hope we can forget about it and be friends again."

Lin sighed and looked at him with searching eyes. The scowl left her face and she bit her lip. "I can't be friends with you because every time you look at me like that I always…"

"Always what?"

"Just leave, Tenzin," Lin spat as she prevented herself from letting her guard down. She crossed her arms and scowled again. "I'm really busy today."

"I'll respect that," Tenzin said and rose to head for the door.

"Tenzin."

"Yes?"

"What if she's still alive? What if our daughter is alive after all these years, what would you do?"

"Maybe I'll marry you, Lin. Perhaps." Tenzin left and closed the door behind him. Lin's heart skipped a beat and tried so hard to dismiss the thought. Of course he'll say that. He doesn't know anything about Sora and he only knows that their child is dead. He doesn't feel the same way anymore, Lin. He doesn't feel it.

* * *

"Miss Pema," an air acolyte came running to her holding a letter. "This is for you."

"Who is it from?" Pema asked as she took the letter from the acolyte.

"It isn't written on the envelope."

"Okay. You may go," Pema said and opened the letter. Her eyes widened and her heart beat faster as she read the very short letter addressed to her in bold black letter written on a white card:

**DOES TENZIN KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO JINORA? NO SECRET IS SAFE, PEMA.**

* * *

**So that's my last update for this week, or probably for this month. Just wait for my update and it'll come although not sooner. I'll make it up to you after this semester and don't worry, this sem will end on October 12 so just really bear with me. REVIEW GUYS!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I said I'll update on October but I couldn't resist the birthday girl's request. Happy Birthday Isobel! Here's your request, an update! Happy Birthday Beb! MWAH! Enjoy my babies.**

* * *

"_What will you do?"_

"_They have to pay," Lin answered Aneko's question softly. "I will file a case when the right time comes."_

"_What about me?" Aneko asked._

"_I've forgiven you, Aneko," Lin replied. "You brought my Sora back."_

"_I'm sorry Lin," Aneko apologized softly. "For everything my mother and sister did; for what _I_ did."_

"_You made up for it," Lin said. "Just don't tell them that I know. Please."_

"_Of course."_

* * *

Pema stared at the letter in her hands, her eyes wide in fear and guilt. Who would send this? Unless…unless if _she_ already knows. But if Lin does, Tenzin would have already known, too. She called for the acolyte who delivered the letter to her.

"Who sent this?!"

"I…I don't know, ma'am. It was just lying by the doorstep," the afraid acolyte replied nervously.

"Did anyone see this? Did you see its content?!" Pema asked angrily her saliva spraying across the acolyte's ashen face.

"No…I don't think so. I did not open that, ma'am," the acolyte stuttered.

"Good," she said calmly. "You may go…and not a word on this."

She hurriedly went to a secluded part of the island and burnt the paper. No one must know about this. She hurriedly went to their bedroom after she made sure the letter was nothing but ashes, and made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Aneko, it's me Pema," she said calmly. "I…I was just wondering if you mentioned something to someone."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pem," Aneko replied.

"Did you tell anyone about what happened on March 15th, sixteen years ago?" Pema asked sternly. Aneko was quiet for a while and in a firm voice she answered.

"No. I never told anyone."

"Good."

"Why?" Aneko asked Pema.

"I just want to make sure our secret is still _our_ secret."

* * *

"So, how was your first day?"

"Unusually pleasant," Sora replied. "I was sitting at the back of every class I'm in but a nice gentleman befriended me."

"You shouldn't make friends with "gentlemen" that quickly, honey," Lin told Sora sternly. "Not on my watch."

Sora chuckled at Lin's statement. "Mom!"

"I'm just saying. You're still a baby to me," Lin pointed. "I just don't want men coming up to my office asking for my permission if they can date my lovely daughter."

Sora rolled her eyes at Lin and took a sip at her naicha. "Waiter's here."

The waiter at Kuang's served them their meal and bowed after doing so, although he gave Sora a quick glance of admiration. "Did you see that?" Lin spat. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"You are overreacting," Sora said. "Look, I'll be fine. You're looking at the ex-captain of Yu Dao High School earth soccer team. I can kick pink-enflamed butts pretty well."

"That's good to hear," Lin affirmed. "Speaking of which, I will teach you my brand of earthbending."

"That's not a question," Sora stated.

"Not it wasn't," Lin replied. "Would you like to learn?" Sora beamed at her mother in glee. A huge face-splitting grin tore her face.

"Really? You would do that?"

"Anything for my princess," Lin said. "That includes metalbending of course."

"Oh yeah!" Sora squealed loudly that several heads turn to their direction. "Mom that's so cool! Awesome!"

"I'm glad you're happy about this idea," Lin raised a hand to caress Sora's cheek but she flinched.

"Tenzin alert, eleven o'clock."

Lin turned her head to the direction Sora pointed and saw Tenzin with his council page, carrying stacks of paper and sat on the far end corner of the restaurant. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him and turned to Sora immediately.

"Is there something wrong, Mom?"

"If he's around, I am Chief Beifong to you, understood?"

Sora nodded her head and Lin tried her very best not to look at Tenzin but unfortunately, when she looked back at him, he caught her gaze.

"Damn it," Lin muttered under her breath.

Tenzin said something to his council page that sent him leaving the restaurant. Afterwards, Tenzin strode to their table and approached them.

"Good evening, Sora, Lin."

"Good evening, Uncle," Sora said. "How are the children?"

"They miss you. Sora," Tenzin answered. "Hello, Lin."

"Tenzin," Lin gave him a curt nod. "So, Sora, where were we?"

"Oh, yes, m-Chief," Sora stuttered. "As I was saying…what was I saying?"

"Something biologically complex," Lin said sternly as her eyes gave Sora what she was trying to say. _Invent a conversation, Sora._

"Oh yeah," Sora nodded.

"Can I be part of your conversation, ladies?" Tenzin asked asked. He was smiling softly at Lin who was stone-faced and avoiding his gaze. He pulled a chair and sat closely to Lin, so close that they are shoulder to shoulder.

"Well, as I was telling mo-Chief, the tree of life can be explained thoroughly through evolution where the theory explains that life started at sea and that our descendants are the very amphibians and reptiles that roam the water and land," Sora breathed.

"What's going on, Sora?" Tenzin abruptly asked out of the blue. "Can you please both explain your closeness?"

Sora diverted her gaze to Lin, who was eating spoonfuls of her food and gulping them quickly, and kicked her foot under the table.

"Ouch!" Tenzin yelped. "Sora, did you just kick me?"

"No I didn't," she denied. "Did you, Chief?"

"Tenzin can you just leave us alone?" Lin finally spoke. "You bring with you such negative energies it's impossible for us to concentrate. Shouldn't you be home with your wife?"

Tenzin stared at Lin in surprise. "Lin, I just want to have a lovely dinner with you."

"Did you ever consider that we would want to have a "lovely" dinner with you?" Lin asked him. "Talk about consideration!"

"Alright, Lin, since you want to be frank with me. I want to ask a frank question and I want a frank answer from either of you. Why the closeness? The two seem to have something between you. I just know it."

"Ha!" Lin exclaimed.

"What?! Why would you think that, Uncle?"

Tenzin glared at them as they look at him questioningly. "I…I just want to know why Sora won't come back to the island."

"I just don't want any trouble, Uncle," Sora answered. "And besides, Chief Beifong treats me well in her apartment. More than well, as a matter of fact, she agreed to pay for my schooling as long as I keep her company and work as her "sort of" assistant."

"Are you sure those are the only reason?" Tenzin asked her again.

"Yes, that's all."

"You heard her," Lin told him harshly. "Now leave us."

He rose to his feet and looked at Lin. "Can we talk outside? Privately."

"Fine," Lin spat and followed Tenzin out of the restaurant. "Any reason why you decided to deprive me of my dinner?"

"Why the sudden bitter attitude towards me?" Tenzin asked.

Lin chuckled and folded her arms across her chest. "Your memory's betraying you, Tenzin. If you didn't forget, just the other night, you plainly stated how bad I was as a…romantic partner."

"I didn't mean that," he hissed. "Look, it just came out of me and I told you, I'm sorry."

Silence fell between them and Lin's guard was lowered. "I really loved you, Tenzin. I really did and hearing you say those words…it hurt me."

Tenzin's eyes softened and he put a comforting hand on Lin's shoulder. He did not know what to say at Lin's revelation. Should he also reveal his feelings?

"But I know that that love was long buried along with Jinora," Lin continued. "I already forgot about that useless love I had for you."

"No it wasn't Lin," Tenzin said. "It was never buried nor forgotten."

"Don't," Lin warned. "I don't want to hear you say it."

"Even how hard I've tried," Tenzin ignored Lin's warning. "I just couldn't stop myself. I never stopped loving you, Lin."

"Damn you!" Lin slapped him squarely and his cheek burned and stung. "Why, then? Why did you marry her?"

"I needed to," he reasoned. "You knew that."

"Too late, Ten. Sixteen years too late," Lin said softly.

"I know, Lin," Tenzin said. "If Jinora is alive I would marry you in a heartbeat."

"Do you mean that?" Lin asked him.

"With all my heart," Tenzin answered her sincerely. "I just hope you still feel the same way."

Tenzin turned to leave but he stopped when he heard Lin's soft voice.

"There are a million reasons why I shouldn't love you, Tenzin," she said. "But there's a reason why I can't do that: I love you. It's that simple."

* * *

Pema waited for Tenzin's return to the island and she was somehow relieved when she saw him enter their room.

"Hello dear," Pema greeted but she frowned when she read his expression. "Is everything fine?"

"Oh. Um…yes. I just got caught up at work," Tenzin lied. His thoughts wandered to what Lin told him at the back of the restaurant. The feeling was mutual between them and yet it seems that a thousand worlds are between them. "Oh before I forget," he quickly left his daze. "This came in for you."

He handed her a letter with no signature or any kind of writing or address outside and Pema's heart beat rapidly, color drained from her face. She snatched the letter from Tenzin and asked, "Did you read this?"

"No, Pema. Is everything fine?"

"O-of course," she stuttered. "I just need some fresh air." She hurried out of their room and opened the letter when she reached a safe distance from Tenzin. There in her hands, the letter with the same format, containing different words but still talking about the same secret she and her family has been hiding.

"**THE SPIRITS KNOW EVERYTHING PEMA. BETTER NOT CROSS THEM."**

She's in serious trouble.

* * *

**So that's my short chapter. In the midst of my preparations for my finals, I updated it because my good friend Isobel a.k.a Bebs, requested me to update a fanfic and I gave her the liberty of choosing which one. She chose this so this happened. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenth Chapter! Hope you enjoy. This is my update before I study for my finals. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sora sat in her zoology class next to that "kind gentleman", Yingpei. He's a bit dull, obviously likes Sora, not so good in class and his brand of humor is for the not-so-humorous. Sora has no choice since she didn't know anyone, and everyone in the university has got their own problems to sort out and their own circle of friends. Sora scribbled down some important notes from the previous subject when the doors sprang open and in came a handsome, elite-looking boy, about seventeen or eighteen years old dressed in a white polo shirt under a black coat with green trimmings. On his upper left coat pocket is a symbol of the prestigious Piandao Swords Club. The boy threw her a very quick glance before sitting beside another boy with the same coat.

"Who is that?" Sora asked Yingpei.

"That's Ming-hua Yum Soon Han, president of the Piandao Swords Club of the University of Republic City."

"He sounds…elite."

"You bet!" Yingpei affirmed as he threw an arm around Sora which she immediately shrugged off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sora snapped.

"Relax, babe," Yingpei smiled. Sora didn't take the gesture very well so she stepped on Yingpei's foot so hard the boy was able to tear. "Ouch!" he hissed.

"Asshole!" Sora stood and headed to a chair far from Yingpei. 'Mom, was right. I shouldn't make friends with "gentlemen" that easy.'

The professor arrived moments later and droned on and on about embryonic development.

"So basically the differences between the spermatogenesis and oogenesis are three things. Can someone tell me what they are?"

The teacher looked around the class waiting for someone to give him an answer. He waited for a few moments and decided to call somebody. "Yingpei, can you give me at least one difference?"

Yingpei stood nervously and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, basically, spermatogenesis is for the males and oogenesis is for the females." The class laughed and cheered.

"Well, that's obvious," the professor commented with a serious face. "How about Sora?"

"Um, well...

"It seems Sora's not confident with her answer," a male student from the class cut her before she gave an answer. Sora looked around and spotted Ming-hua Yum Soon Han smirking at her. "May I cut in?" he asked his teacher.

"I'm not finished yet," Sora snapped at him. "Thanks for that impolite interruption. The three major differences of spermatogenesis and oogenesis are their mitotic division, cytokinesis and production."

"Brilliant," the teacher said with a smile. "Anything you want to add Mr. Yum Soon Han?"

Ming-hua smiled and shook his head. "I think brilliant Sora has already covered it."

Sora glared at Ming-hua before she sat down and scribbled some more. 'Man, this guy's arrogant,' she thought. 'How dare he cut me off like that.'

After the class, Sora immediately rose and went for the door, trying to avoid Yingpei but unfortunately, Ming-hua blocked her way and Yingpei was able to get hold of her wrist.

"Let go, Yingpei or I'm gonna earthbend a slab of extra sharp rock and cut your face up," she threatened. "I'm gonna cut your face up so bad, you'll have a chin."

Yingpei let go, his eyes showing his fear. "Alright, I was just playing around. Easy woman," Yingpei said as he retreated. Sora went for the door and left hurriedly she didn't notice a notebook of hers was left behind.

"Hey! Hey!" a voice called out. "Hey Sora!"

Sora spun and saw Ming-hua walking after her in a quick pace. "What?!"

"Easy there," Ming-hua said coolly when he reached her. "You left your notebook." He handed it to her and she snatched it, but he took it back. "Not so fast."

"Give me my notebook back, Yum Soon Han," Sora demanded.

"Have coffee with me," he said.

"No. Give me back my notebook you arrogant jerk!"

"Have coffee with me," he repeated.

"No. I won't have coffee with you," she spat. "Are you going to give me my notebook back or do I have to forcefully take it from you?"

A small smile tugged at Ming-hua's lips and he handed the notebook to her. "Some other time then." With that, he turned around and left Sora scowling at him in the hallway. She turned the other way around when suddenly a group of girls approached her.

"I can't believe he talked to you," one girl said. "Ming-hua Yum Soon Han actually talked to you!"

Sora gave them a questioning look and ignored their squeals. "Isn't he dreamy?" another girl called out after her.

"No!" she snapped and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Lin?"

"What is it, Saikhan?" Lin asked sternly when she heard him call her name.

Saikhan handed her a stack of papers to be signed, "More paperwork, Chief…and I brought you some coffee."

"Black?"

"No sugar," he added. "You seem like sleep was evading you."

"Thank you, Saikhan," Lin smiled as she took a sip. "Hmm…just the way I want it. You know me too well."

Saikhan just gave her a gentle nod and a brief smile as he closed the door behind him. Moments later, a very unwelcome visitor entered her office without even the courtesy of knocking. Pema went in with a scowl on her face.

"It doesn't mean my door doesn't have an intricate Air Nomad knocker, you can easily barge in my office without knocking," Lin said casually without looking at her.

"I don't feel threatened," Pema said sternly.

"I wasn't threatening you."

"How dare you send me these letters!"

Lin looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "What letters?"

"You…you weren't sending me any letters?" Pema asked nervously. Lin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and stared at Pema.

"No, Pema," Lin confirmed. "I would never send you any letter. Why would I?"

"But…never mind. Just…just forget about this. I'm sorry." With that, Pema left.

'What was she talking about?' Lin thought.

* * *

"Hey, you're Sora, right?"

Sora looked up at a skinny boy who was handing her a single rose with a tag. "Who is it from?"

"Just take it," the boy said and left. Sora picked up the rose and read the tag attached to it.

'Have coffee with me.'

Sora bit her lip trying to suppress the smile that's been tugging at her lips. She looked around and accidentally locked eyes with Ming-hua momentarily. He got up from his seat and strode towards her reading table.

"Hey."

Sora cleared her throat and said, "Even how hard you ask me, I will never have coffee with you."

"Never is a long time," Ming-hua smirked. Sora felt her insides melting as he sat across her and pouted.

"Indeed," she snapped at him. "You can have your rose back, Yum Soon Han."

"It's Ming-hua. You can call me Ming-hua."

"I don't do first names that fast," Sora told him and went on with her notes.

"Sora, please have coffee with me," Ming-hua said softly.

"You can't always get what you want," she smiled as she got up and closed the book she has been reading. She turned to leave but Ming-hua caught her wrist.

"Why can't I get what I want?"

"Lose the arrogance, big boy," Sora said and left him. He followed her out of the library and stopped in his tracks as he saw her get in Lin Beifong's Satomobile. He decided to go for it and use his name to ask Lin if he could have coffee with Sora.

"Miss Beifong," he called. "Good day."

"Mr. Yum Soon Han," Lin smiled. Sora's eyes widened as the young man approached the vehicle and looked down at her legs.

"Shoot," Sora muttered.

"How are you, Chief?" Ming-hua asked. The Yum Soon Hans and the Beifong family had been friends long before the 100-year war. Ming-hua knew Lin since before he was a kid since his mother, Zan Yum Soon Han, was a good friend of Lin in the Gaoling Noble School for Girls before Lin entered Toph's Metalbending Academy.

"Excellent, Ming-hua. Have you met Sora?"

"Of course," Ming-hua answered with a smile. "I would never miss that beauty."

"Sora, this is Ming-hua Yum Soon Han," Lin introduced him to her. "He's the youngest son of my good friend, Zan. He was one of the youngest sword masters to achieve the highest rank in Piandao's Academy and was able to perform before the Great Master Seba, Piandao's only son, before he died. Their family is well known in the Earth Kingdom, especially in Ba Sing Se. The Yum Soon Hans are of royal blood too."

"101st to the throne, Miss Beifong; but don't forget, you are of royal blood too."

"The throne does not interest me, Ming-hua," Lin chuckled. "Politics does not excite me."

"Only the politicians," Sora shrugged and Ming-hua laughed. He, too, knew about Lin and Tenzin's relationship.

"Anyway, I believe you are in need of something, Ming-hua," Lin finally said. "You and Zan really are related. She always starts with flattery before asking favors."

"I would like to have coffee with Sora," Ming-hua stated clearly.

"Coffee, you say?" Lin repeated. "It's up to her, Ming-hua." Lin turned to Sora until she gave in.

"Fine," Sora sighed. "I'll have coffee with you."

"That's nice to hear," Ming-hua smiled. "After class tomorrow, Sora."

"Whatever."

Ming-hua turned to Lin and bowed. "I should get going, Miss Beifong."

"Good bye, Ming-hua."

"Aunt Lin," he smiled and headed back to the library.

When he disappeared behind the library's doors, Sora turned to Lin with a scowling face. "Aunt Lin?"

"What? I told you, his mother and I are good friends," Lin stated as she turned the engine on. She smiled at Sora's frustration over the matter and drove off.

"And what was that pleasantry? You don't talk like that to people, Mom," Sora snapped and Lin chuckled louder.

"Sora, he likes you," Lin said.

"Really? Last time I checked you don't like men coming up to you asking for your permission to date me," Sora said. "Why is he an exception?"

"I know him and his family very well," Lin said. "You'll like him once you get to know him better. He's a smart kid."

"He's an arrogant prick," Sora countered and looked out of the window and smiled.

* * *

Pema stared at the newest letter she received:

"Meet me at the abandoned Sato warehouse at midnight."

It was almost midnight and she was already at their meeting place. Who is this person sending her the anonymous letters? Will he really reveal himself? Pema was nervous but not knowing who her blackmailer is helped her overcome her nervousness.

She waited until the clock at Avatar Aang Memorial struck twelve. Still, no one appeared. She was about to leave when a familiar voice spoke.

"I'm glad you came to see me tonight, Pema."

Pema swirled around and when the figure came to light, her eyes widened in surprise.

"You?"

* * *

**Hehehe! Cliffhanger until the 16th :D I have three exams left for my finals and my next update for my stories will be on the 16th. Ten more days. My next few chapters will be having flashbacks of Lin and Tenzin's relationship(it will obviously be fluffy and sweet). REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I've been visiting the Lin Beifong page on the site everyday for the past two days and NO SINGLE UPDATE WAS UP. So I decided, maybe I should just update my fic. So here's my update, three days earlier than expected. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Well, yes, Pema," the man replied.

"What do you want from me?" Pema yelled at him. "And how did you find out about it?"

"I'll answer your first question. I just want to get your attention, make you know that I have control over you," the man answered calmly. "And second, I heard your sister that night Lin gave birth. I was going to see Lin but when I saw your mother, I knew something was up…and something was. Then I heard their conversation. At first I wanted to stop them but then I realized that that child would only bring Tenzin and Lin closer together, I kept my mouth shut."

Pema was silent for a moment and then she said, "Why are you threatening me with these damned letters?"

"Well, for the past week Tenzin has been seeing her in her office and I think something's going on," he said. "Keep Tenzin to yourself Pema or there will be consequences and I will kill him."

"Why are you doing this?" Pema whispered softly. Her body trembled in fear as she stared at the man straight in his eyes.

"Lin's mine. Are we clear?"

"Yes…of course, Saikhan."

After their brief meeting, Pema left.

* * *

"Hi."

"Yum Soon Han," Sora nodded. "Uh…I forgot, I've got a study group—

"Your exams are already finished, Sora," Ming-hua pointed out. He frowned when he saw her curse under her breath. "Look, you don't need to go if you don't want to…I'm sorry if I've been stubborn." He turned around leaving Sora really guilty.

"Wait," she called. "I'm sorry. I…I just…I feel awkward."

Ming-hua turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Awkward?"

"I…it's so clear there are a lot of girls around here that badly want you and…" Sora stuttered as she tried to ease the guilt in her. "I…don't think I should go out with you. It's just not proper. There are a lot of girls prettier—

Ming-hua turned to give her a nod that silenced her and strode forward to her and grabbed her hand. "If only you could see what I see, Sora. Please just give me this afternoon."

"Okay."

Ming-hua led her to his car and opened the door for her. His smile was ear to ear and Sora can't help but blush. She noticed his dimples and bit on her lip before giving him a compliment.

"I like your cheek dimples," she said softly.

"Really? My friends tell me my dimples make me look like I have whiskers," he chuckled.

"I like cats," she joked and that made him flush.

"Meow," he laughed. "I think I should start the engine."

"Yes…I think so too," she replied. "We've been sitting here for minutes."

Ming-hua started the car and drove off for their destination. When they reached the coffee shop, they immediately ordered and waited for the waiter to return.

"So, Sora, why do you still call me with my family name?"

"It's standard Earth Kingdom tradition, you know," she replied. "Calling someone with their first names means closeness."

"We're close," he said. "Aren't we?"

"I…no," she stated point-blank. "I barely know you and you weren't totally friendly with me when you challenged me in biology class."

"Ahh…so you keep grudges?" he smirked and exposed his cute dimples again.

"I…don't," she stammered. "I just didn't like it. You challenged me and made me look like a fool for a minute and…and then you became nice all of a sudden, asking me to have coffee with you and then talking to my mother like that—

"What? Did you just say mother?"

Sora gasped. "What?"

"Did you just say Lin Beifong is your mo—

"Shh!" she hissed. "Damn it! I'm so stupid!"

The waiter arrived with their coffee and pastries that somehow steered their attention for a while but when he left, Ming-hua questioned her again.

"Can you please explain what you just said?" he said in a stern voice.

"I…I'm her…adopted," she lied.

"You're lying," he said. "Come on. Spill it. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"No," Sora said.

"Yum Soon Han's honor," he replied. "You know what I mean by that, Sora. You're Earth Kingdom and giving a promise in the name of your family is very strict."

"Fine," she breathed. "Do you happen to know Lin Beifong's history?"

"She lost a child," he said plainly but then he widened his eyes at the realization. "You're the daughter?"

"I was switched at birth," she said. "But don't ask me how it happened, I don't know." She lied to keep any trouble from surfacing. "It's just that my grandmother revealed my true identity and here I am, home at last with my real mother. Please keep this within those who know, Yum Soon Han…Ming-hua. Please."

He nodded and said, "Of course. No one else will know."

"Thank you, Ming-hua. It really means a lot."

The afternoon went on and when the clock struck 7, being the gentleman that he is, Ming-hua drove Sora home.

"You're home early," Lin greeted her as she walked through the door with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh...uh, yeah, it wasn't…I decided to go home early," she replied as she sat across Lin on their dinner table.

"Hungry?" Lin asked as she shove a plate of dumplings toward Sora.

"No thanks," she replied. "I just have something to ask."

"Ask away."

"How did you and Uncle Tenzin start of?"

"Start of as what?" Lin asked casually as she bit her dumpling.

"As a couple," Sora answered.

Lin set down her chop sticks and stared at Sora. She thought for a moment and then smiled at her daughter. "You really want to know, don't you?"

"Badly," Sora replied.

"Here it goes," Lin said as she started her story.

"_What are we doing here?" Lin asked Tenzin as he looked out to the sea on the docks of Air Temple Island._

"_New air acolytes are coming and Father told me to fetch them," Eighteen-year old Tenzin replied._

_Lin rolled her eyes at her friend's serious expression and sniggered. "Oops! Sorry Mr. Master Airbender."_

"_Lin, could you please be serious even just for a minute?" Tenzin snapped at her. She fell silent and looked out to the sea. After a moment she sighed._

"_Okay! That was already a minute's seriousness," Lin said and yawned. "And it has made me sleepy. Come on, Tenzin, snap out of it. You've been boring me the whole afternoon."_

"_Look, it's my responsibility now to tour the new air acolytes around the island," he told her sternly and pointed at his bald head. "Can't you see the arrow?"_

_Lin nodded. "I forgot. Arrows mean you've got to be serious all the time. I wonder how Uncle Aang managed to be cheery all the time."_

"_Haha," he said. "Here they come." A boat approached the docks and the new acolytes disembarked one by one._

"_Oh great," Lin muttered under her breath as one lady got off the boat._

"_Linny? Is that you?" the lady asked with a very fake cheery smile spread across her face._

"_Oh no," she muttered and was barely audible. "This is just my life size picture."_

"_Lin," Tenzin scolded. "Be nice."_

_The lady approached them and set down the baggage she was carrying. "Hello, I'm Jia, Jia Beifong. I am Lin's cousin. I'm eighteen and I am so glad to be a part of such great tradition, Master Tenzin."_

_Lin huffed and turned to Tenzin who was now smiling. "Welcome to the island Jia. It's good to hear that you're glad."_

_Jia is what you consider the ideal girlfriend to have. She's got nice flawless skin, neatly plucked eyebrows, thin lips, and a very nice body. She's Lin's cousin but very, very distant. She's been using the Beifong name to get benefits from government agencies and to impress people. Lin has classified her under her "People who don't deserve free oxygen" list. She has been tormenting Lin since childhood whenever Toph and Lin would visit Gaoling, and she was doing this because of the fact that she's older and of the fact that when Lao Beifong would die, Lin's family would get the fortune. She was confident to torment Lin with her girly taunts because she's a nonbender and many people would side with her whenever Lin's self control would snap._

"_Yeah, Jia, welcome to Air Temple Island," Lin said lazily._

"_How's it going cousin?"_

"_I was better yesterday, 10__th__ degree cousin," Lin emphasized the "10__th__ degree" part. _

_After Jia's arrival, Tenzin has been distant and this made Lin angry and jealous. Tenzin is her best friend. Hers. When the celebration for the city's founding day arrived, Lin expected Tenzin to invite her. She came to the island one afternoon and looked for Tenzin. But when she saw him, it was the time when he asked Jia to the festival. Lin scowled at them when they saw her._

"_Hey Lin," Tenzin greeted her._

"_Hey yourself," she snapped and turned around. He was shocked at her expression and left Jia to follow her._

"_Hey, is there a problem?"_

"_What the hell, Tenzin?" she yelled at him. "How could you stand her? I mean, she's all that but come on, Ten, you could do better."_

"_I don't understand," he said softly._

"_I'm your best friend. Not her. NOT JIA!"_

"_You are, Lin," Tenzin said softly. "But lately you've been distant."_

"_I've been distant? Me? You're blaming me?"_

"_Okay," Tenzin stopped for a while to try and calm Lin. "I'm sorry. I just…you're my best friend, Lin…but Jia's my…she's my girlfriend."_

_Lin slowly backed away and raised her arms as if in defeat. "Wow…I..thought…" she paused and decided that since she will be ending her friendship with him, it's better to tell him what she's been keeping deep inside. "You know, just the other day, Mother and I had been talking, Tenzin. We've been talking about you and our friendship. She told me I was blind and you're mute. She told me that I'm blind to see your true feelings and you're mute to tell them to me. But then your revelation just told me you're the blind one. Have fun with your pretentious, social climbing girlfriend."_

_Tenzin was struck dumbfounded and just stared at the dust that followed Lin's departure._

"What happened after that?" Sora eagerly asked.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," Lin smiled. "It's getting late and I've got work early tomorrow."

Sora pouted but then decided not to argue. "Okay."

"Good night, honey," Lin said.

"Good night, Mom."

* * *

**HEHEHE! That's one of the "past Linzin" chapters of my fic and I think there are two other chapters. SO REVIEW my babies. SHOW ME SOME LOVE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. TADA! ENJOY! EXTRA FLUFFY FOR YOU GUYS!**

* * *

"So I was just wondering, I thought you and Uncle Tenzin became a couple when you were seventeen?"

Lin smiled at the memory. "Yes, we did. He just turned eighteen when he dated Jia and I was still sixteen at the time. He was only eighteen for three weeks at that time. Jia was older than him by six months, I think."

"So did you cry?" Sora asked. "You know, when you found out?"

Lin raised an eyebrow. "That he was dating that woman? No. For my pride's sake, I didn't shed a single tear."

"What did you do then?"

"I sought advice from Ming-hua's mother, Zan," she explained. "It was all her idea actually."

"What did she say?"

_"You look like you could use a makeover," Zan greeted as she saw her friend approach their manor in Republic City._

_"It's nice to see you too, Zan," Lin greeted back. "Nice house."_

_"Oh, it's not much," Zan replied. "Where's your lover boy?"_

_Lin only smiled and wondered if it's best to tell Zan or not about her little problem. Zan also hated Jia, actually, after Jia flirted with Zan's ex boyfriend. Lin thought there's nothing wrong with Zan knowing about it. After all, she's Lin's best girl friend and she hates the floozy as well. Zan noticed Lin's troubled presence and perceived that something's wrong so she went directly to the point._

_"There's something bugging you," Zan told her. "And I think I know what the problem is. Tenzin problem, isn't it?"_

_Lin backed away in denial. "What? Who told you that…" Zan gave her a questioning look so she just told her the truth and continued her sentence. "…you are right?"_

_Zan ushered her in the living room and told their servant to fetch some drinks before turning to Lin again. "So, did you tell him about what you feel?"_

_"Indirectly," Lin replied. Their drinks arrived moments later and Lin decided to tell the major problem with Tenzin. "And he's got a girlfriend." Zan sputtered her drink._

_"What? Who?"_

_"You know her," Lin replied with a bitter tone. "Tall, slim, pretty, man stealer—_

_"Jia!" Zan hissed. "Hah! That bitch!"_

_"Bingo," Lin confirmed lazily. "You know what's worse? I actually get to witness their face-eating sessions every single time I sleepover. Mom doesn't want me to sleep in our place when she gets to work at night which means I get to sleep over every night this month! And trust me, Jia makes sure I get to watch them eat their faces off."_

_"Okay, you need to calm down Beifong," Zan warned. "I know how this is settled in the metalbending academy. You grease up and then, surprise! You beat the shit out of her. But honey, this is the girl world. Everything should be done sneaky and indirectly."_

_Lin's eyes widened at Zan's suggestion. "I…how am I going to do that?"_

_"Make Tenzin jealous. Kiss a guy in front of him, flirt, and date all those guys in your academy and find a new guy best friend. Do that and that airbender's going to flip, and that bitch won't know what hit her."_

_"I don't know if I can do all of those," Lin shook off the idea. "Although, I think it would also be fun to provoke the guy. But, how will that affect Jia?"_

_"Tenzin's a paranoid," Zan said. "You said that yourself."_

_"You have a point."_

_"So?"_

_"You know what, screw Tenzin. I'll consider your suggestion…as a matter of fact, I'll date every guy who will ask me out!"_

_"That's the spirit! I am so proud of you!"_

_For the next few days, Lin entertained every boy in the academy who likes her and somehow, Toph Beifong noticed this._

_"What are you trying to put up?" she asked Lin one day at lunch._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You entertaining all those boys. It seems that every night this week you have a date," she told her daughter. "I just hope you have all these under control."_

_"Mom, I just hang out with some friends at the academy," Lin reasoned. "Don't be all too protective of me. I can handle those sissies."_

_"I know you can," Toph said. "Wait, you're not doing this because Tenzin has got a girlfriend, are you?"_

_"No!" she answered defiantly, carefully trying to lie to her mother which, she was slightly unsuccessful. Toph caught that tiny bit her heartbeat changed rhythm._

_"Okay," Toph smirked. "Just don't go out with all of them. Save the lousiest for the other girls."_

_"Sure thing," Lin smiled._

_The next week, Lin went out with half the boys of their class and to Lin's pleasure, Tenzin took notice. When one of the Lin's top classmates accompanied her to the island, Tenzin waited for her at the temple steps, his arms crossed to his chest and no Jia around. Lin saw him, smirked and let the boy kiss her cheek. Tenzin turned red and looked away. When Lin got closer and the boy rode the boat back to the city, he started his speech._

_"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? It's eleven!"_

_"I know, I have a watch," she snapped. "You're not my big brother nor my friend, and certainly not my boyfriend! So stop whining like a little girl and leave me alone!"_

_She crossed the yard and headed for the ladies' dormitory where her room is and Tenzin followed her. She stopped midway and turned around to face him. "What?!"_

_"I don't like you going out with those boys," he hissed._

_"No one's stopping you from dating Jia," she shot back at him. "So what's your problem if I date those boys in our academy? You don't have a say in what I want to do or not!"_

_"Do you know how dangerous this is? I'm telling you, don't go out with those boys," he raised his voice a little._

_"Don't yell at me," she said._

_"I'm not yelling at you. I'm just putting emphasis at my words so it will get in that hard head of yours."_

_"Go to sleep, grandpa," she snapped. "I don't need your lectures. See, I don't wear any air acolyte clothes so I don't need your sermons, Master Tenzin."_

_Tenzin looked like he was about to explode, a sight which Lin finds amusing. He turned around and a gust of wind followed him. "Goodnight, Master Tenzin," Lin called in a very unlikely girly manner._

_She turned around and head for the dormitories but a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Suddenly, soft lips crushed down to hers and the next moment, a very very red Tenzin was looking at her with eyes filled with unsaid emotions._

_"That wasn't my idea of my first kiss," Lin said softly._

_"Don't go out with your academy friends, okay?" Tenzin told her softly._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I get so jealous," he finally said. "Look, I never wanted to date Jia, but you became so aloof when she arrived, I thought you had a boyfriend and I dated her." Lin was silent, her inner self wanting to pull him again and kiss him passionately. But she dismissed her inner desire and just stood there. "I know I should have just told you. Look, I broke up with Jia just the other day because if I just let you continue your "activities", I'd lose you."_

_"Why didn't you just tell me directly?" she asked him._

_"I've been showing you my feelings every day for the past six years," he said._

_"No you weren't," she argued._

_"Oh yeah? Who brings you lunch when you get caught up at the gym? I do. Who gets laughed at because I buy your sanitary pads when you run out of them every time you menstruate? I do. Who gives you free massages when you get all sore from your training? Me. Who did all your math problems during summer classes? I did. And who stuck up for you when you broke dad's air nomad jar because you thought it was mom's cookie jar and you were hungry? I did."_

_Lin fell silent and at the same time elated at Tenzin's revelation. Her heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip, trying to think what to tell him. But Tenzin saved her the trouble as he continued his speech. "You were telling the truth when you told me you were blind towards my feelings, and yes, I was too scared to tell you about them. But now, with what you're doing, you're like slowly giving me my tattoos all over again and trust me, what you're doing is more painful. You're the only girl who makes me skip meditation, the one who gets me to bake strawberry fruit pies which I really dislike by the way…and you're the only one I truly love."_

_Lin gulped. She succeeded. "That…that was very cheesy," she said softly. "But I like it." She smiled sweetly at him and he looked at her with so much hope._

_"I love you Lin Beifong," he told her. "And it would really be my pleasure if you would be my girlfriend."_

_"Screw this," Lin said as she kissed Tenzin passionately. That night was the start of their very enjoyable relationship. A few months after that, just a few weeks after Lin turned seventeen, they went to Ember Island where their little, funny adventure happened and Tenzin portrayed Toph Beifong in 'The Boy in the Iceberg'._

_Sixteen years later, six months before Lin's birthday, she was sitting in the middle of a council meeting and she felt a little iffy. She was sitting next to Tenzin in the council room and she felt couldn't take it anymore; she turned to Tenzin and just said, "I'm sorry babe." She threw up all of her lunch that day on Tenzin's robes, and Tenzin simply rubbed her back gently, constantly apologizing to the Earth Kingdom councilman who was discussing about his proposal for the city._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Lin shook her head. "No. I spent a lot on my lunch and I just threw it up. How would you feel if you were in my place?"_

_"Lin, this isn't a time for jokes," he said seriously._

_"I think I just have food poisoning," she said. "I'm sorry about your robes."_

_"Let's get you to your apartment," he said. They excused themselves out of the meeting and went to the rooftop where Oogi was waiting for them. They headed to Lin's apartment and Lin rushed to her bathroom and threw up some more. Tenzin followed her and discarded his filthy garments and sat next to Lin in the bathroom with just his pants on._

_"I feel really sick, Ten," she said._

_"Take a bath and we'll see a doctor…and brush your teeth."_

_Lin complied and forty-five minutes later, they were sitting in the middle of an OB-GYNE's clinic under the prescription of the family doctor where they went earlier._

_"Maybe you're pregnant," Tenzin grinned at her and she looked away._

_"Don't get your hopes high, mister," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want this feeling to go away, babe. I feel so sick."_

_A nurse went out and called out Lin's name as it was already their turn. The doctor examined Lin and did an internal exam. She looked at the screen next to the bed and gave them an assuring smile._

_"Do you see that?" the doctor pointed at the screen. "That's the embryo. Congratulations, you two. Miss Beifong you are about seven weeks pregnant."_

_"It's not food poisoning?" Lin asked._

_"No," the doctor replied._

_"We're having a baby!" Tenzin exclaimed as he kissed her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

"Wow," Sora sighed. "It's a very nice story."

"It doesn't end there, sunshine," Lin smiled serenely.

"Really?"

"Yes," Lin answered. "We'll talk about my hormonal experiences tomorrow." Lin kissed Sora and led her to her bedroom and tucked her in. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, mom."

She kissed Sora's forehead and turned the lights off.

* * *

**REVIEW MY LOVES! :D SHOW ME SOME LOVE! COME ON! GIVE ME THAT REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sora arrived from the university earlier than usual as her excitement of knowing her mother's hormonal pregnancy stage filled her.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen," Lin's voice answered her.

She headed to the kitchen where a tired-looking Lin was sitting at the counter and eating her steamed rice and dumplings. She pointed to an unopened package of steamed rice and dumplings, and ushered Sora to sit across her. "That's for you. I just got home and I am so tired I felt so lazy picking up something much better than to-go dinner."

"That's fine," Sora smiled. "So, uh, can you tell me about your hormonal self now?"

Lin sighed, "Okay, sugar. I was three months pregnant with you back then." Lin chuckled. "Your father was having the hardest time of his life."

_The clock on Lin's bedside table showed it was already 1:30 in the morning. The man beside her was already in deep sleep but her urge to eat green mangoes was killing her. Lin shook Tenzin's body but no response came. She then pinched his cheek, but still, he didn't budge._

"_Ten," Lin whispered where he groaned softly. "I'm hungry."_

"_Hmm," was all she got from him. She smacked his forehead and hissed, "Wake up!"_

"_What?" he jolted. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm hungry…_

"_You're craving," he told her. "Just ignore it and go back to sleep. It's one in the morning."_

"_Didn't you hear me? I. Said. I'm. Hungry," her voice was now firm and Tenzin, being the peacemaker that he is, stood up and glanced at her._

"_What are you hungry for?"_

"_Mangoes. Raw mangoes," she smiled at him. "Please…"_

"_It's one in the morning," he told her. "There's no fruit shop that's open this time. Can you crave for something else?"_

"_Well," she thought. "I do like to eat some ice cream."_

"_Okay," he said. "I'll be back."_

_Tenzin left and Lin headed to her apartment's kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get her box of milk. She poured herself a glass. She waited for Tenzin but he took longer than what she expected. When he returned, she scowled at him._

"_Here you go," he said as he handed her her ice cream._

"_Do you know how long it took you?"_

"_No, I don't," he snapped at her. "As you can see, I didn't bother hurrying up, after all my girlfriend didn't bother to consider that I was already deep in my sleep. She still woke me up and asked me to buy her some ice cream and now, she's scowling at me for taking my trip longer than what she expected."_

_She shook her head and rose to get a spoon and opened the package. She ate almost half of the half-gallon ice cream and drank almost a liter of water that somehow shook Tenzin's mind._

"_Wow," he sighed. "Honey, you should slow down in eating ice cream, okay? I feel worried."_

"_Are you calling me fat?"_

"_Nope," he answered. "I'm just saying-_

"_That I'm fat?" she began sobbing and headed to their bedroom and buried herself under the covers. Tenzin, being the gentleman that he was, stored the food and carefully placed it in the freezer. He headed to their room and laid next to her._

"_Lin," he whispered. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that."_

"_Okay," she replied. He covered himself with their blanket and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his jaw in response and he, in turn, kissed her passionately. Things went heated quickly as Lin's hands were all over him but Tenzin stopped midway which irritated her._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_I can't have sex with you," he told her softly. "I don't want to stress you out."_

"_Fine," she snapped at him and turned her back against him. "You know what; you should just go back to your silly island if you don't want to spend some time with me."_

"_Lin, can you just stop for a minute? I love you but lately, your demands-no- your hormones are killing me. Last night you yelled at me for being late for dinner…I was just ten minutes late. Back at lunch you got angry again because I brought you steamed dumplings-_

"_I wanted fried," she interrupted. "I made it clear, I wanted fried dumplings."_

"_You just said dumplings," he told her. "Yesterday's breakfast was not good either because you complained that I occupy your space when we sleep. Lin, babe, you're the one occupying my space. I know you like to cuddle but—_

"_Fine, I'm sorry," she didn't let him finish. "But just so you know, Ten, I'm carrying your baby. Do you know how hard it is?"_

"_I can only imagine," he told her. "Can we go back to sleep now?"_

_Lin nodded as she kissed him. "Goodnight, babe."_

"_I love you too," he replied to which she chuckled lightly._

"Even if I were him," Sora chuckled at her mother. "I'd freak out."

"Your father was a patient man," Lin told her.

"I can't believe your relationship went through a lot of…drama."

Lin gathered their dishes and went to the sink to wash them. Her back was on Sora and she was silent.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

She felt Sora approaching and she turned to her. "Are you still angry with Uncle Tenzin for leaving you when I was gone?"

"I was," Lin replied. "But I learned to forgive your father. He needed to continue repopulating his race and…I was scared to try for another child. I felt so lost when I thought you died. You had no idea."

"I won't go anywhere, Mom," Sora whispered.

"I can't imagine life without you now," Lin said as she pulled Sora in a hug. Lin felt complete with her daughter although a part of her yearned that Tenzin would also be there with her to really complete her life.

* * *

In Air Temple Island, Jinora was strolling silently at the island's perimeters. She took in the beauty of her surroundings: the trees, the sea, the dozens of sky bison flying around the island and the calmness of the moment. She ventured more into the secluded part of the island and she saw from the distance a beautiful tree. She remembered when she was little, her father always told her not to venture that part of the island. She always wondered why, when even the acolytes go there all the time.

'I guess it won't hurt to go to this part of the island,' she thought. 'Dad's not here anyway.'

She airbent her way to the top of the tree and gasped as she saw how beautiful Republic City was from up there. "Wow," Jinora sighed. She stepped onto a branch but it snapped and she almost fell hard to the ground, but her bending saved her and lessened the impact. She was on all fours and got up, but a sign caught her attention: a sign, with her name on it.

She saw, on a rock covered with moss, an inscription:

"_Here lies Jinora, our baby, our angel. Held in our arms for minutes, held in our hearts forever."_

"No," Jinora backed away slowly. She read her father's name and Lin's. She rose to her feet and ran as fast as she could from the tree and headed for her father's office. When she reached the room, she didn't bother to knock and budged right in.

"Who is Jinora?" she asked a bewildered Tenzin.

"What?" Tenzin stared at her.

"Your baby, your angel with Aunt Lin," she told him with tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Who is she? Why does she have my name?"

"Jinora, where did you read her name?" Tenzin rubbed his temple as Jinora wiped her tears. Lin should be here to make Jinora understand.

"Under the tree that overlooked Republic City," she sobbed. "Who is she daddy?"

"She's supposed to be your big sister," he told her softly. "She's Lin's daughter with me."

"I don't understand," Jinora said.

"Once, your Aunt Lin and I, we were a couple as you know," he began. "We were going to have a baby."

"Jinora."

"Yes," Tenzin nodded. "We were very happy back then; I was going to marry her. It was perfect. We were perfect. But, on the day when Jinora was born, she died. Your Aunt Lin was never the same. I know she still loves me, and-

"You still do love her," Jinora supplied as she smiled to her father.

"Yes, but I love your mommy, too," he said. "Your mother came into my life and she had in her a promise that would help me-

"Populate our race," she supplied again. "So mommy stole you from Aunt Lin? She told us once that she confessed her feelings when you were still with someone else. I never knew it was when Aunt Lin needed you most. I bet Aunt Lin's a better mom."

"How could you say that?" Tenzin asked, shocked to hear that from Jinora.

"Well, I went with Meng to the city yesterday and I saw Sora and Aunt Lin. Sora even called her 'mom' and Aunt Lin was very caring, unlike Mommy. Mommy's different, dad. She got angry with me when I showed her the drawing Ikki and I did for her because she was on the telephone with a friend."

"Wait, you heard Sora call Lin 'mom'?" Tenzin repeated and Jinora nodded.

"Yes, and she seemed to care for Sora…a lot," Jinora explained. "But they didn't see me."

"Why would Sora call Lin 'mom'?" Tenzin asked again.

"Maybe she's Aunt Lin's lost daughter or something," Jinora told her father. "Aunt Lin even called her 'honey'. I wish mom would call us that."

Tenzin's mind went haywire. So what he heard in the headquarters was true. Sora does call Lin 'mom'. But why? Tenzin thinks it's time for a confrontation.

* * *

**o.O REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Due to popular demand (char!) I present to you the 14th chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friend who will be celebrating her birthday tomorrow. Happy birthday Dots! MWAH! ENJOY! **

***warning: strong case of Linzin feels approaching :D  
**

* * *

"Chief?"

Lin looked up to see Saikhan holding a cup of coffee and a stack of papers to be worked on. She frowned and ushered Saikhan to enter her office. "When will these paperworks end?"

"I know," Saikhan smiled. "That's why I brought you coffee and don't worry, these are not all yours to work on."

Lin sighed in relief at Saikhan's statement. He took only four from his stack and placed them on Lin's table and handed the coffee directly to Lin with a very sweet grin on his face.

"Thank you," Lin said without looking at him. "Coffee smells great."

"You smell great," he said absentmindedly.

"What?" Lin winced at him, startled at what she heard.

"Nothing," he said and turned to leave but he stopped midway and returned to Lin's desk. "Lin, I mean Chief, I know you won't have work tomorrow and I was wondering since you complained Sora will be late tonight, maybe we can have dinner together?"

"Where?"

"Kuang's would be nice i-if you like," he stuttered.

"Okay," she told him. "Should I dress up?"

"Your call Chief," Saikhan smiled at her and somehow she felt herself blush. 'Is Saikhan flirting with me?' she thought.

"See you toinight," she said casually.

"Tonight," he repeated and left her office.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful."

Sora looked up from the book she was reading and saw a grinning Ming-hua with a small paper bag in his hand. "Oh my gosh, Ming-hua. I wasn't expecting you."

Ming-hua sat next to her and kissed her cheek and Sora momentarily blushed. "I brought you some food," he said. "I heard you have a study group tonight and I was worried that you'd go hungry. I got you some cupcakes and cold mocha with extra thick chocolate syrup."

"Aww, that's so sweet," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for my special someone," he told her and draped an arm around her shoulder.

Sora smiled at him and returned to her book. They sat in silence for a few moments and Ming-hua unwrapped the food he got for her. He nudged her side gently and offered her the cupcake he was holding. "You need to eat, Sora. You're stressing yourself way too much."

"What? I'm just reviewing my notes for tonight's study group. I'm this group's tutor," she explained.

"I'm just worried for my girlfriend," Ming-hua told her.

She glanced at him in surprise and smiled, "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Not yet," he corrected. "Come on, Sora. I've been courting you for three weeks already and I know you like me too."

"Talk about confidence," she remarked. "Look, I just want to focus more on my studies and now's not the right time for me to date you."

"But you do like me?" he asked hopefully.

She gathered her things and stood up. "Maybe," she told him and walked away. Ming-hua followed her and grabbed her wrist.

"Then what's stopping you from dating me?" Ming-hua asked her. "I'm not demanding."

Sora stopped and looked at Ming-hua. "I know, you are so nice and handsome and all that. I just don't want…yeah, I like you..like a lot and…" Sora looked for the words to tell him but her mind disappointed her. "..fine. I'm your girlfriend."

"You mean that?" Ming-hua winced at her. "I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Ming-hua," she grinned at him. He punched his fist into the air and had a ridiculously cute expression of victory in his handsome face. He kissed her quickly and hugged her.

"I know you like me too," he joked. "And I'm flattered."

"Sure," she snapped at him. "Now I need to go back to my notes."

"You're the one who stopped reviewing."

"Okay, lover boy."

* * *

"Where is Sora when I need her?" Lin mumbled to herself as she looked at her closet. A few dresses and gowns hang inside it and she can't seem to settle on what to wear for the night's dinner with Saikhan. 'Why am I even worrying so much for tonight's dinner?' she thought. 'It's just Saikhan.'

After a few minutes of choosing a dress, she finally settled for a green dress with intricate embroidery that she once bought in Ba Sing Se. The dress was of Earth Kingdom colors that perfectly matched her eyes. She got the dress out of her closet, brushed her teeth, and put it on with some light make up. Just after she put on the last touch, someone knocked on her door. She opened it and a dumbstruck Saikhan stood on her doorway.

Saikhan cleared his throat and handed her the flowers he got for her, fire lilies. "You look lovely, Chief, I mean Lin," he complimented her.

"Thank you," was all her reply as she got the flowers and placed them on the table next to the door. She didn't bother placing them in a vase as she closed the door and accepted Saikhan's offered arm.

"You look…nice," she tried complimenting him.

He chuckled and continued staring at her. "You look so un-chiefly."

They got on Saikhan's satomobile and drove their way to Kuang's. They were seated at a semi-secluded part of the restaurant that Saikhan reserved for their dinner stating that he wants to "eat privately with a beautiful lady." They ordered their food and drinks, and Lin can't help but notice Saikhan's stare that felt hot on her skin.

"Is there something you want to say, Saikhan?" Lin asked him.

"Well, maybe later," he said. Lin scoffed and tapped the table with her fingers. Saikhan felt that he couldn't keep what he's been feeling inside of him and decided to confess his feelings for the woman. "Lin, I'm in love with you."

"What?" she stared at him.

"I'm in love with you," he repeated. "For twenty years now…ever since when you were still training me and when you were still with Tenzin."

Their food arrived and Lin didn't say anything until the waiter left them alone. "What are you talking about? You can't be in love with me."

"Why?"

"I'm ten years your senior," she snapped at him. "And I'm your superior at work. It's inappropriate."

He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Give me a chance."

"And then what?" she asked him.

"I'll be everything Tenzin wasn't," he said. "I won't go anywhere."

"I don't need you to be what he wasn't," she said softly. "I just don't want to have another stress in my life. I'm fine with what I have right now and if ever I will feel something for you, I'll let you know." Her tone was very business-like and Saikhan just nodded.

"Forget about this," he said. "Let's just enjoy the night."

"Okay," she smiled gently. They switched their topics to their current work problems with the new uprising triads and newcomers in the force. They discussed the advantages they are having with different benders on the force and about the Korra's restoration of bending to those who were stripped of it during Amon's revolution. Their talk ranged from work and Saikhan's family in Ba Sing Se. Lin enjoyed her time with Saikhan and both of them didn't notice the time fly so quickly.

When midnight came, they headed to Saikhan's car and he drove Lin home. At the entrance of Lin's apartment complex, Saikhan bid the lady goodnight.

"It was a very nice night," he said.

"I enjoyed a lot," she told him. "Thanks for the dinner and for the fun talk. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lin," he said softly. "See you at work."

"See you."

Lin turned and headed to the elevator but seeing the lobby of the complex empty, Saikhan decided it was the perfect time to really bid the lady a good night. He chased her and called her name. As she whirled around, he crushed her lips with his in a passionate kiss and Lin, unaware of what came over her, relaxed in Saikhan's strong earthbender arms. When they pulled away, Saikhan simply smiled and said, "Good night, Lin." He turned around and then he was gone, leaving Lin dumbstruck.

"Goodnight," she whispered. She shook her head and went in the elevator and punched in the floor her apartment was. She touched her lips that still had the feel of Saikhan's kiss and she smiled to herself as her thought lingered on how the metalbender got her to kiss him. When the elevator doors opened, her heart nearly dropped as she saw Tenzin waiting for her by her door. The airbender gasped softly as he saw her figure with the beautiful dress she was in.

"Lin, you look lovely," he said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," he replied. He can't stop himself staring at his ex and when Lin walked past him, he grabbed her wrist. "Are you seeing someone?"

"I just went to dinner with a few friends," she lied. He seemed to buy it since he nodded and Lin ushered him to her apartment. Sora wasn't home yet since her bag and shoes were not yet on the couch and rack. She checked her wall clock and a worried look was on her face. She went to the kitchen and her worry eased as a handwritten note from Sora was pinned on the refrigerator that informed her that she was sleeping over at a friend's house, which she knew was Ming-hua, and that she'll be home early in the morning. She threw the piece of paper to the trash bin and headed to the living room where Tenzin was waiting for her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Sora," he answered. "Are you planning on adopting her?"

Lin was taken aback by Tenzin's question and replied, "What makes you ask me that question?"

"She calls you 'mom', doesn't she?" Tenzin asked her.

"And if she does?"

"I…nothing," he answered. "I just needed clarification…and I'm here to tell you that Jinora already knew about our baby."

Lin nodded and pursed her lips. "That's good…that's nice to hear."

It was very awkward for the two adults as silence enveloped them. Tenzin looked around her apartment and smiled. "Do you remember how you used to bug me when you were pregnant?" Tenzin didn't know what made him ask her that.

"Of course," she answered. "I'll always remember that. It was one of our better days, Ten." The way she called him with the nickname she had given him brought back so many happy memories of them when they were still together.

"I miss it," he confessed. "I miss your apartment…your scent, everything about you."

"Is that the reason why you went here? Just to remind me of us?" she asked him, her voice implying slight anger.

"Maybe," he said. "I saw you with Saikhan a while ago at Kuang's…and I don't want you seeing him."

"Tenzin, I'm not your girlfriend anymore that you can just keep restraining from seeing anyone," she snapped. "You don't have the right to be jealous anymore nor do you have the right to tell me who to date. You don't own me."

"I never said that," he told her. "I just want you to…" His words failed him and he just let his kiss do the talking as he pulled her to him and enveloped her in his longing, passionate, torrid kiss. "I want you to love me again," he whispered as he pulled away. "Because I still feel the same way for you, Lin."

"I can't," she whispered back. "You have to go."

"Do you love him?" he asked. "Do you love Saikhan?"

"Can I love him?" she asked him back.

"I wish I could say 'no'," he said.

"I held on to your word, Ten," she confessed. "When you said you love me despite the death of our baby, I held on to that."

"I know," he told her. "I could see it in your eyes. I could also see that you still love me."

"You're seeing wrong. You have your own family now and you better leave…please."

Tenzin headed to the door and opened it. "I will love you always, Lin. Don't forget that." He glanced at her and closed the door behind him.

"Never," Lin whispered.

* * *

**AHHHHH! Why am I having these Linzin feels? GRRR! JUST REVIEW GUYS.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15! ENJOY!**

* * *

Last night was Lin's most complicated night of her life. Being kissed by two men at very short interval was enough to bring Lin in the brink of awkwardness whenever she meets either of them. When Lin met Saikhan at the hallway after two days of not seeing the metalbender, she ignored the man which boggled him since he thought that she was now a bit intimate with him because when he kissed her, she kissed him back. When his smile was simply met with a curt nod, he knew something was wrong so he followed her to her office and confronted the woman.

"Is there something wrong between the two of us?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, _Captain_," she answered, carefully emphasizing his position. "What do you need—

"I don't understand, Lin," he interrupted her. "Did I do something wrong? Are you ignoring me?" He strode closer to her.

"Like I said," she moved back. "Nothing's wrong, Saikhan."

He stepped closer so that they were just merely a few inches apart. "Good," he said as he lowered his head, intending to kiss her. She immediately slapped him but he caught her hand and met his lips with hers. She looked away and he only hit her cheek. "Please, Lin," he whispered and which she obliged and kissed him. It was passionate for Saikhan, but not for Lin. He wasn't Tenzin.

When they broke apart, Saikhan smiled sweetly at her but she just gave him a blank expression on her face and ordered him to get out of her office.

"I will get out of your office, Lin," he said. "But I won't give up. I'll make you fall in love with me."

"Get out," she snapped.

After her encounter with Saikhan, she was invited for a meeting with the council which she dreaded, seeing that if she will attend, which is mandatory for her part, she will really meet Tenzin. Their encounter that night was not really that pleasant since Tenzin's words added salt to the wound that she has been trying to heal ever since their break up. When she arrived, she sat as far as possible from the airbender and tried so hard to look at him. Since he was now the chairman, the minimal talk Lin was preparing for was useless since he was always asking for her opinion and suggestions. When the meeting ended, Lin's most dreaded time came. Tenzin called her and told her to come to his office to discuss some "very important" details on the security of Republic City. She tried so hard to decline but to no avail. She followed him to his office and when they reached the door, he immediately pinned her to the closed door.

"You have no idea how I missed you," he told her in a low voice. He then kissed her but she stopped him before their lips touched.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. "If this is the only thing you want, you might as well hire a prostitute! I'm not your mistress, Tenzin."

"No you're not," he said as he slowly released her. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"We should stop this," she told him sternly. "I don't want to be tangled in this kind of complicated situation with you. I have enough stress in my life right now."

"I'm sorry, Lin," he said again.

"I'm leaving," she told him and immediately left.

* * *

"Sora?"

"Yeah it's me," Sora replied as she carefully placed her shoes on the rack by the door of Lin's apartment. She went to Lin's room and saw her mother lying on the bed looking exhausted. She was sprawled all over the bed and judging by the look on her face, she has a serious problem.

"Is there something wrong, Mom?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I need someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me," Sora informed her. She sat next to Lin and tapped her mother's ankle. "What's bugging you?"

"Your father," she said.

"Did you tell him already who I am?" she asked with her eyes wide in surprise.

"No," Lin told her. "I don't want to be the one to tell him. I want it to come out of Pema…in court."

"Mom, how will you do that?"

"I have no idea," Lin told her. Silence fell upon them. "Your father informed me he misses me."

Sora was taken aback. "What?! Uncle Tenzin's cheating on Aunt Pema?"

"Hey, I didn't cooperate," Lin informed her. "Besides, I really think it's wrong."

"You know, Grandma Ziltana once told me that when a man falls in love, it's forever," Sora said and made Lin sat up. "Unlike women. She said women learn to fall in love. That's why it's usually the woman who cheats since the man is really loyal to that one person they decided who they really love. I guess what Grandma said was true."

"So you're saying that I'm the one Tenzin really loves?" Lin asked her daughter.

"I don't know," Sora answered. "Maybe you should ask him."

"I really want to tell Tenzin who you really are," Lin told her. "I just don't know how to."

"You'll find a way, Mom."

* * *

Lin was idly thinking of plans to tell Tenzin about Sora, but nothing pops in her head. When she picked up the phone, she wasn't thinking clearly but when Pema answered her call, the perfect plan was suddenly all very clear to her.

"Hello, this is Pema speaking."

"We need to talk," Lin simply said. "Here in my office at five. Don't be late." After saying that, Lin hung up and waited for Pema. When the clock struck five, a seemingly irate Pema entered her office.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Lin?" she asked.

"My daughter," Lin answered her which made her look down at her feet. Lin felt her nervousness and anger suddenly swirled in her like fire. "Why, Pema?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you take her?" she yelled at her. "Why did you switch her with a dead child when I gave birth to her? Why did you rob her of a good life with me and her father? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking—

"Bullshit!" Lin snapped. "Aneko confessed."

"No!" Pema said defiantly. "That's not true! No! No!"

"Yes! You and your filthy mother tried to kill my child!"

"Tried?" Pema asked in surprise. "She's dead. Aneko killed her like what we planned."

A tear fell down Lin's cheek. "You filthy pig! How could you do that to an innocent child?"

"I had to," Pema yelled at her. "Tenzin belongs to me!"

Lin felt quiet and turned her back against Pema. She breathed deeply and said, "It's just you worst luck Aneko changed her mind. Sora's alive and you will be thrown in jail just as what you deserve."

"No one will believe you," Pema said proudly. "No one will listen to a crazy—

"They will once they hear this," Lin said as she showed Pema a recorder that silenced the younger woman. "You confessed, Pema. No one can ever contest what you said." Pema rushed to Lin's feet and hugged it.

"No," Pema begged. "Forgive me. Please. Don't do this!"

Lin ignored her pleas and simply said, "Better call your lawyer, Pema. I'll see you in court. Now get the hell out of my office."

* * *

Saikhan heard their fight a few hours ago. If what Lin said was true, Sora should be out of the picture. He can't let on teenager come in his way to have Lin to himself. He must stop Tenzin from knowing the truth and for this to happen, the tape that Lin has must be stolen. But it would be impossible now since Lin must have done several copies of it. He must do something to stop Lin from slipping from his grip and to do this, either Sora or Tenzin must die.

* * *

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16. ENJOY!**

* * *

Pema held the subpoena she just received in her hands. The case Lin filed against her was the crime against the United Republic of Nations Republic Act 7676 Infancy Protection and Baby Switching Prevention Act. She sobbed on the realization that there are only a few moments until Tenzin will know about the heinous crime she did to his eldest daughter. The phone rang and she jumped in surprise.

"Hello?"

"Pema, this is your mother," the voice on the other line said nervously. "I just received a subpoena. How did Beifong know?"

"Aneko confessed to her mother," Pema sobbed. "She-she didn't kill the child!"

"No!" her mother cried. "No! Oh dear spirits! I don't want to go to jail!"

"Mother, what we did was wrong," Pema said finally. "I just want this to be over."

"But Pema, dear, you will lose your children," her mother said in worry. "You'll lose Tenzin."

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

She breathed deeply and before she knew it, Tenzin was standing at the doorway clutching a letter in his hands and looking so bitterly at her.

"Tenzin, I can explain," she said as she approached him. He silenced her with a hand and threw the letter angrily at the floor.

"I want to hear everything," he said. "And I want to hear it straight from you, Pema."

"I'm sorry—

"We had everything," he hissed. "Lin and I were happy."

"I know," she whimpered. "Please, Tenzin…"

"Why?"

"I love you," she said. "I love you so much I had to do that to have you. I know that after Sora was born the two of you'll get married and I'll be lonely for the rest of my life because I won't have you. Please Tenzin…I'm so so sorry."

Tenzin looked at her with hatred and anger in his eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I can't forgive you right now," he said. "And I don't know if I would be able to. I hope you know what you caused…because I lost so many things. I lost the love of my life and I lost my daughter because of your selfishness." Pema felt like a knife was slowly carving her heart out of chest. She wasn't the love of Tenzin's life and she knows that she will never be. She saw it on the way he looked longingly at Lin whenever she was around, the way he looks away whenever he sees her with other men.

"Take care of our kids," she said. "And I will really understand if you will also file for divorce."

"You should," he spat. "I will not join in deliberating your case, but I will be there to watch you pay for what you've done. I will hear what the rest of the council think to be the appropriate punishment for you ruining my daughter's life and my relationship with Lin. Good bye Pema."

* * *

"This council finds the accused, Zuzela and Pema, guilty beyond reasonable doubt on crimes against Lin and Sora Beifong, in accordance with Republic Act 7676 or the Infancy Protection and Baby Switching Prevention Act of the United Republic of Nations. The accused will be sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. This case is now resolved."

The gavel was pounded by the acting council chair and Pema and her mother were led out of the council room. Lin and Sora stood and braced themselves for the awaiting journalists who would want to hear their opinion on the verdict. Tenzin stepped in front of them and offered to fly them home on Oogi.

"Lin," he began. "Let me take you home. Those reporters will do everything they can to get some information from the two of you."

"It's alright, Tenzin," Lin said.

"I also want to talk to Sora," he told her. "Please…it would mean the world to me."

Lin turned to Sora who simply nodded and took her father's arm. "Sure…dad." Tenzin smiled at them and he led them to a secret staircase that led to the rooftop of the building where the sky bison was waiting for them. They were awfully quiet during the short flight from the City Hall to Lin's apartment. When they landed, they directly went in and sat on the living room. Lin went to the kitchen to make some tea and to give Sora and Tenzin some alone time to talk.

"Sora, it would really make me the happiest if you would return to the island," Tenzin said. "After your birth certificate would be finalized, you would be officially under my care."

"I…I don't know," she hesitated. "I'm happy here with mom and I don't know if Jinora and my other siblings be happy to see me after what I caused."

"You did not cause anything," Tenzin said as he held her hand. "It was only the consequence of what Pema and her mother did. They understood, Sora. Please."

"I don't want to leave mom all alone," she said.

"She can stay on the island," Tenzin said. "I'll make her stay on the island."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"You have no idea," he smiled. When Lin arrived with the tea, Tenzin moved aside and offered the seat next to him which, to his pleasure, she took.

"What were you talking about?" she asked.

"Me inviting Sora to live on the island," Tenzin answered her. "And my plans on convincing you too."

"Oh, you've got confidence, mister," Lin teased. "But I think you will find a hard time convincing me."

"Uh, I'm allergic to old people flirting," Sora said.

"I wasn't flirting," Lin said.

Another moment of silence fell upon them and Lin noticed Sora was having quite an emotional moment as well. "Honey, is everything alright?"

"I'm just happy I get to have tea with my real parents," she sniffed. "I finally got to have tea with you."

* * *

Saikhan paced in front of Pema's cell as he coldly stared at her. "It seems that you failed, Pema," he said. "You dumb bitch!"

"Don't blame me," she hissed. "It would happen anyway, and I'm sure Lin and Tenzin are together now."

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I will not allow it."

"You can't do anything," she said slyly. "What do you think Lin would do if she learned that you knew about this?"

"You won't do that," he hissed at her.

"What if I will?"

"What if I kill your children?" he threatened and smiled at Pema's fear showed on her face. "That's right, Pema. If you will squeal, I will kill. Remember that."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them," she yelled.

"Or what? You're in prison and I'm a free man," he smiled. "I will have Lin and you will shut your mouth about what you and your sly mother did. Remember that I have control over you, Pema. I will always have control on things."

"You monster!"

"Good night," he said as he left Pema alone in her cell and went to perfect his plan to having Lin all to himself.

* * *

**I know it's short but don't worry, I'll upload another one tomorrow. So just like every chapter, REVIEW and SHOW ME SOME LOVE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17.**

* * *

Sora sat at the edge of her bed thinking of what happened since the day she set foot on Republic City. She's now known as the lost daughter of the only master airbender and the Chief of Police who has quite a fortune in her name. Everything has changed. She has now a very good life ahead of her, a family she will come home every day and a boyfriend who thinks so highly of her. Everything seems so perfect, but why is she a bit nostalgic? Oh right, Grandma Ziltana, Grandpa Viho and Tiva are not with her to experience her life in Republic City. She can't sleep and she just had another dose of homesickness.

She sighed loudly as she stood and went out of her room. She headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator; the lights turned on and Lin stood by the counter looking at her worriedly.

"Is everything alright, honey?" Lin asked.

"I'm just thirsty," she lied and sat on the table. She doesn't know if she should tell her mother about her nostalgia but she's still not _that_ warm to Lin and the woman might be offended. She looked at her glass and ran her index finger along the rim.

"Sora, is everything alright?" Lin asked her again. "You seem not yourself?"

"I just miss home," she blurted.

"Yu Dao," Lin said and Sora nodded. "I completely understand."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I was just a bit of shy to tell you."

"I'm your mother," Lin pointed out. "You shouldn't be shy about anything. I know we still hadn't warmed up to each other how a mother and a daughter should but Sora, you should know that I'm always here for you no matter what and you mean the world to me."

Sora nodded and looked down again at her glass. Why is she feeling this way just now? Is it guilt? "I'll remember that," she answered. "Mom, I was wondering if you considered Dad's offer about living on the island."

"I have thought about it," Lin said.

"And?"

"You won't live there," Lin said sternly that somehow surprised Sora.

"Why? Just last night, you and dad were getting it…down."

"I'm saying no, Sora," Lin insisted. "And this apartment is nearer to the university compared to the island."

"Okay," Sora rose and kissed her mother on the cheek. She then headed to her room and shut the door, giving her the privacy and peace that she was looking for, for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Tenzin smiled to himself on his drawer mirror practicing his speech when he goes to Lin's office later that morning. He's bee already practicing for almost thirty minutes and he decided to better pick-up some tea and woo a lady. He smiled at the thought of seeing Lin and he strokes his beard as he walked down the hall towards the café outside City Hall. He picked up to-go tea and headed towards the police headquarters. As he entered the lobby he nodded at the receptionist and walked down the hall to Lin's office. He cleared his throat and opened her office without knocking and what he saw in her office made his jugular vein pop.

Lin was laughing with what Saikhan just said. "I can't say I agree more, Captain," he heard Lin say. It was clear Lin was enjoying Saikhan's talk and that she didn't notice Tenzin walk in her office. When the airbender cleared his throat, it was then when Lin noticed him. "Oh. Tenzin, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Tenzin blurted out absentmindedly.

"It's my office," Lin pointed out.

"Uh, yes, yes," Tenzin said awkwardly. "I brought you tea and I would like to speak with you."

Lin raised an eyebrow and showed him the cup of coffee that she was currently drinking. "Thanks, Tenzin, but Saikhan already brought me coffee. Captain, if you'll excuse us, Councilman Tenzin and I have something to talk about."

"Of course, Lin," Saikhan smiled. "Chief."

He walked past Tenzin but gave him a quick glare before closing the door. Tenzin sat on the chair in front of Lin's desk and looked at her questioningly. "What was that?"

"A friendly talk between co-workers," Lin said. "Now, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Us," he said point blank.

"Anything more important?" Lin asked again trying to avoid his topic.

"Lin," he started and held her hand. "Can you just bear with me? We need to talk about this, us!"

"What's the point?"

"The point?" Tenzin asked. "Being honest with what we're really feeling for each other. I have been admitting my feelings for you but, uh, you don't seem to be really honest with your feelings for me. You keep me wondering, Lin. You keep me in the dark."

"What do you want to me to say?" Lin asked. "I love you too?"

"Probably," he said.

"Tenzin, look," she said. "It's not easy for me to do this with you. Your children just lost a mother and they need your undivided attention and I, on the other hand, have Sora who needs me since homesickness is still seeping in her. We'll talk about this when things get better."

Tenzin nodded and rose from his seat. "Alright, he said. "I'll be patient with this."

"Thank you," she said. "Now, I need to go back to work and you should to."

"It's good to see you Lin," he said and approached her. He kissed her lightly and smiled against her lips. "I'd like to invite you for dinner on the island. You and Sora, with the kids. Please say yes."

"I'll think about it," she said. "I'll give your office a call and I'll let you know."

"Okay," he said and headed for the door. He opened it slightly and turned to her. "I'll expect you call."

"Tenzin," she called out. "Thank you for the tea."

"You didn't even want it."

"True," she said. "But I appreciated the effort."

Tenzin smiled at her before saying, "I know that…you always do. I'll see you later, love."

* * *

Sora ate her lunch hurriedly because she was trying to finish a laboratory report for her major. Lin, on the other hand, was slowly eating and observing her daughter rapidly eating. "Sora, you should slow down or else you'll choke."

"I'm in a hurry," Sora replied.

"I could tell. Your father invited us to have dinner with him and the kids tonight on the island. Would you like to go?"

Sora shrugged at her mother and ate her last bite. "I'm fine with it."

"Okay," Lin smiled. "It seems dinner will be on Air Temple Island. Great." She sighed heavily and turned to Sora who was smirking at her.

"Don't act as if you don't look forward to it."

Lin rolled her eyes and continued eating her meal as she imagined herself giving Tenzin the phone call he's expecting.

* * *

At seven in the evening, the ferry arrived at the dock of Air Temple Island and the three airbending kids waited for them at the temple steps. It was clear from their faces that they missed their mother and were longing for someone to take her place. Lin looked at them and sighed as she and Sora trudged their way to them.

"Good evening, kids," Lin greeted them.

"Aunt Lin," Jinora said. "It's so good to see you and Sora."

"Sora!" Ikki squealed. "Let's go to the kitchen. I know you're hungry. I heard you study so many animals! Do you also study unicorns? Huh? Huh?"

"I'll tell you about it on our walk to the dining room," Sora said. "Come on Meelo."

Lin and Jinora stayed behind as the three of them walked towards the dining room. "Jinora, I'm sorry about your mother," Lin said.

"It's alright Aunt Lin," Jinora replied in a sad voice.

"It's not," Lin said in concern. She kneeled down to Jinora's level and held the child's shoulders. "You are going through a tough time, Jinora, something that you shouldn't be going through and…it's all because of me."

The child sniffed and looked down, and Lin wiped the tear that run down her cheek. "Dad told me all about it and I think what mom did was wrong. It was bad and the time for her to pay for it is now. Dad said that we'll visit her often but Ikki, Meelo and Rohan should wait until they're old enough. They miss her but there's nothing Dad can do. They still don't understand."

"Remember that I'm always here if you need anything," Lin said.

"I know," Jinora looked at her. "You already sacrificed your bending for us and Meelo and Ikki really look up to you…including me."

"Come now," Lin held her hand out to the girl. "Let's not keep your father waiting." Jinora took her hand and followed Lin to the dining room.

* * *

In Yu Dao, Viho was feeding the pigs in the farm when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He clutched it and cried in pain that caught Ziltana's attention. She rushed outside of their quiet home and saw her husband on the ground and unconscious. She rushed to him and called his name several times, urging him to wake up and open his eyes. As silence responded her calls, she kissed her husband's forehead and cried. Tiva arrived shortly and broke down crying as the man that raised her and Sora now peacefully lies in the arms of Ziltana, lifeless and unmoving. She knelt beside him and let the tears fall freely.

"I love you, Viho," Ziltana whispered in his ear hugged his body.

* * *

Back in Air Temple Island, Sora became uneasy as she helped Lin clear out the table. She delivered the plates to the sink silently and the thought of Yu Dao and her family kept popping in her head. As she delivered the glasses to her mother, she knocked the one she used and it shattered on the floor. She gasped as she picked up the broken glass.

"Sora, are you alright?"

"No," she answered. "I think something bad happened in Yu Dao."

"Why?"

"I broke my glass," she told her mother.

"It was an accident," Lin shrugged.

"No," Sora insisted. She continued picking up the pieces off the floor, the phone by the kitchen rang and Lin went to answer it.

"Sora, it's for you," Lin said and Sora's heart beat nervously. She took the phone from Lin and breathed deeply.

"Hello," she said. She gasped as she heard the other person on the line. It seemed that what she heard was the one that she dreaded because moments later, she broke down on the floor crying and saying Viho's name.

* * *

**I'll update again maybe on Sunday morning. For those of you who wonders "What's with the broken glass?" it is a belief here in the Philippines that when you accidentally broke a favorite glass or someone's favorite glass, something bad happened to someone you love. **

**There are still more chapters to come and goodnight. SHOW ME SOME LOVE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, fm94 here. So classes are back and my schedule is tight again which means that I won't be able to update my fanfics. Sorry about that.

So I've been to tumblr recently and man! I am famous! Hahahaha! I've been listening to this commentary on this fic by hardboiledbeifong, saikhantheloyal and this other dude (or gal?) that sounds like a fat lesbian. Anyway, I've been enjoying their comments on this fic…well, they don't quite like it which makes it fun to listen. You should listen to it too because they did make an effort to criticize me and obviously they have been seeking attention…might as well give them, di ba? I've thought to just let them be after all my life doesn't depend on them and if they don't like it, my stomach won't ache. And besides, I'm not the one who will waste litres of saliva by talking about how awful this fanfic is. I'm not the one who will dehydrate and who will get tired. Imagine, three to four vids per chapter? Hahaha! Good luck with that! So if my math is correct, those guys will still have more or less 83 more vids to make since this story will have more or less thirty chapters. MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so amused by this girl on the recording that seems to have such a heart ache just because I made Pema into something she doesn't like. Friend, if you will continue to be like that, you will die early because of heart problems. It's so ironic that they care so much about my fic while I don't give a single f*ck about them. I regret nothing. Girls and that dude on the recording, don't worry, I don't consider it as "internet bullying." I'm more mature than that and my confidence has not been reduced. So have a happy life you three. Rage on!

Life is not always what you want it to be and you just need to accept things that come your way. After all, they might just be blessings in disguise. I want to thank those people who criticized me because you made me realize something: The Lord loves me because your corny jokes made me realize that I have been blessed by the Lord with a better sense of humour.

P.S. I'm confused, is the host a male or a female? I can't quite distinguish! PM ME :P

To those who can understand:  
Bisaya lang ni para makatarong ta ug express.  
Sa tinuod lang, una, naguol jud ko ba kay ana ko sa akong thoughts na "Hala, wala sila ganahi sa akong story. Luoy man ko." But then I realized, "Huh? Mga abnormal man ning mga tawhana ni. Over attached kaayo sa usa ka cartoon character! Murag bata!" Imagine, mag-gama jud ug usa ka "online audio book" para lang makalibak ba. Wow, hiyang-hiya naman ako sa inyo. Pero sa akong huna-huna, ngano pa man ko mugasto ug kasing-kasing nila nga una, wala man ko ana nila kaila. Number two, wala man pod sila kaila nako. Sila ba ang gapakaon nako para ako jud silang i-please? So I've decided na pasagdaan na lang sila sa ilang life, total wala man pod ko nilay care. DUH!

Taray teh! Kinyeme-nyeme niyo ang story ko teh! Di ko ma-getlock kung why storya ko day ang binanatan nyo teh! Di ko keri! Wiz knowing ang beauty ko day! Na shocking galore ang nanay mo teh nung na pakinggan ko ang nakakatwerlang banat ninyo.

*Be careful next time because what you say can't be taken back. It has a no return, no exchange policy. But I've forgiven you. I'm also a human who is prone to error.


	19. Bye Guys

Oh my gosh! Wow! It's been long since I updated my stories.

I really have bad news for you guys.

I applied for a scholarship in one of the universities in Australia to study marine biology and conservation of the crown of thorns seastar (_Acanthaster planci_). Application was quite difficult to be honest and through discipline and strict studying, I was able to get in the program. This course I have taken is quite challenging and I need to make sacrifices, and unfortunately, writing fanfiction is one of them. I feel bad leaving you hanging but I have to decide what I really want to become. My Papa talked to me about it and he asked me if I was sure about studying there, and I said yes. I want to become a marine biologist and I want to conserve nature. I am to finish the remaining time I have here in the Philippines applying for my visa and preparing for my biggest leap yet.

It was really fun writing fanfiction and I enjoyed all those reviews I had, good or bad. I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all you readers who liked my story, and a curt nod to those who didn't.

I think this is the part where I say Adios, Good bye and Paalam to this fanfic community and wish me luck. This is it, to God be the Glory!

This is Francesca Beatriz, now signing off. :D


End file.
